Knight Wars: The Card Guardian
by Guardian Master
Summary: Complete.This story is about Kai Knight a duelist who finds out his true destiny lies in the cards. Please read and reveiw. I accept Anonymous Reveiws
1. Qualify pt 1

_Disclaimer: how do you expect me to own yugioh!_

Chapter 1: Qualify pt. 1 

Kai Knight sat at his desk in his room with his pet German Shepard Shadow. He looked out the window to see if he can find a familiar vehicle coming down the street he looked down at his dueling deck and disk. He knew his friend would never be late on purpose, or at all.

Kai was a boy about 15 he stood 5'6'' he wore a blue sleeveless t-shirt with blue jeans and a white sleeved blue button up shirt. He had blonde hair with green eyes. He hated the fact that his other family members have red hair and Brown eyes.

Kai turned around to see his sister at the door he then turned around and covered up his cards as if a protective mother to her young.

"You ain't getting any of muh cards!" he shouted at her she may be older than him (by 3 years if you where wondering) but he knew she teased him by stealing his favorite cards. "Besides I thought mom told you to leave me alone Angela!" he said pointing a finger at her!

"Why can't your favorite sister come and wish you luck?" she said in a sweet tone that annoyed Kai more than anything besides impolite duelists.

"You're my only sister Angela!" he looked out the window as Shadow walked over to Angela to get a few pats on his head. "Man's best friend indeed!" he said agitated while Shadow promptly wagged his tail.

"That's why I need to keep reminding you my young brother!" she said letting Shadow out of the room. She then walked over to look out the window and then looked down at his deck "anything new?"

"You're not getting any!" he said looking at her then the glimpse of what he was looking for shown up. He ran out the door and then up to the Yellow Mustang Convertible that he knew who belonged to since the license plate said 'Vlkirn' on it.

The kid in the drivers seat looked up and stood up he was about 6 foot and he appeared 17 he had brunette hair and Hazel eyes he wore blue jeans and an Oklahoma Sooners football jersey. He smiled at his friends coming.

"Hey slowpoke next time try to make it on time!" he said stopping at the car and hopping in the passenger seat. "I can't wait" he said smiling dueling to him was like a scholarship coming in for someone who wants to go to collage.

"Sorry Kai, mom wanted to make sure I had extra clothing for this tournament!" he said trying to sound serious.

"Yeah right Adam lets go!" Kai shouted as Adam turned the ignition and got the car into gear and drove off leaving a barking Shadow and a very disturbed sister.

At the convention center

Kai walked in and then made a beeline straight to the square in the center. He looked a tad nervous but he tried to hide it the best he can. He put his name and deck type on a peace of paper as well as his address and other info like that. The clerk looked up at him and nodded handing him his dueling card it had his name and everything on it she then turned around and looked through a number and put him on the third slot facing a Jeremy Bolan in a room G-51. He looked at his friend and then nodded heading to the room he dueled in thirty minutes but he wanted to scope out the competition. He sat down in the bleachers next to this shivering kid whom looked very nervous.

"You trying to qualify too?" he asked trying to sound nice the kid nodded he never seen anyone as nervous as him in his life. He looked down at the field one guy just had a Lava Golem (Fire-8-Feind/effect-3000-2500) and two face down cards the other guy had a Chopman The Desperate Outlaw (Dark-3-Zombie/Effect- (2600) 1100-500) and he was equipped with a gun equip card he's never seen before that increased it to over 2500 attack points.

"That guy with the Chopman is a outlaw and he won't let the Chopman go to the graveyard," the little kid said to him

"The molten lava golem will deduct the remaining life points this turn." The mystery duelist said. "So I'll end my turn," he said

? -2500

Lance-0

"My turn," Kai shouted standing up and walking to the other end of his seat when he looked up it was the very same kid that he was talking to in the bleachers. "No wonder you where nervous." He activated his disk, as did the kid.

"I'll be nice and let you start" Maku said drawing his hand.

Kai nodded and drew his hand he couldn't help but smile at his hand "I play Arsenal Summoner (Wind-4-Spellcaster/effect-1600-1600) next I combine him with Gravity Axe Grarl to increase his attack by 500 then I play three cards face down and summon Guardian Grarl (Earth-5-Dinosaur/Effect-2500-1000) end turn" he said smiling

Maku drew just as he did Kai flipped up a face down card "Reveal Tailor of the Fickle to combine my Grarl with his axe!" (3000/1000)

Maku cleared his throat "as I was about to say I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode" (Light-4-Sea Serpent/Effect-1700-1650) he declared pleased with his draw "next I play this magic card Swords of Revealing Light!" he smiled as a Blue and Purple Armored creature took its field and held up his weapon to show he was ready for battle. Then a series of swords flew down from the sky and blocked Kai's monsters from attacking. "And I play two cards face down and end my turn"

Kai drew he looked over the card "I combine my Arsenal Summoner with Rod of Silence- Kay'est!" he said sliding the card into its slot as he did a pillar of ice forms as in the middle the rod stood as the summoner reached in and grabbed it the pillar broke and crumbled. (1600/2100) "That's all I can do for this turn" Kai called

Maku drew and smiled "I summon Bowganian (Dark-3-Machine/Effect-1300-1000) and during each of my standby phases you'll lose 800 life points by his effect." Maku smiled "end turn"

Kai drew he looked at his new card and breathed in "I play Graceful Charity!" He drew three and slapped himself (Jinzo, Soul Exchange, Guardian Kay'est) "I'll discard these two" he said sliding the two cards into his graveyard "now I summon Guardian Kay'est!" (Water-4-Sea Serpent/Effect-1000-1800) "End Turn!" Kai sighed he knew that with the swords there he had one more turn before he could attack.

Maku drew " first Bowganian takes 800 life points away" his Bowganian aimed its bow at him and fired it right past his monsters and it nailed Kai in the gut " Then I play Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" (water-4-sea Serpent-1800-1500) a creature just opposite of the Kaiser Sea Horse appeared on the field right next to its 'Pure' counter part "next I play polymerization fusing my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness with Kaiser Sea Horse to call out Sea Serpent Deleagus!" (Dark-8-Sea Serpent/Fusion/Effect-2600-3000) "Next I play Tribute Doll sacrificing Bowganian to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus" (Water-7-Sea Serpent/Effect-2600-1500) he smiled as then he picked one more card out of his hand "Umi!" a long snake like creature emerged next to a Great Kaiser Seahorse with Navy Blue Armor and Golden Rims with a long sword in his right hand and a great shield in his left. "End Turn."

Kai-3200

Maku-4000

Kai Drew and sighed, "I'll hold this till my time is right and then I attack your Deleagus with Grarl!" His dinosaur let loose a roar and jumped into the air and take a slash at the creature with his axe as he did the shield came up and blocked the axe which it promptly broke. "WHAT THE?"

Maku smiled "my pet can negate one attack and destroy all equipped cards to the creature it negated the attack from"

Kai mentally slapped himself and then sighed, as he looked at his field "I switch my two remaining monsters to def. And end my turn" he said

Maku drew "I play one card face down and then I'll attack your Grarl with my Deleagus" the monster jumped and aimed at Grarl but as he did Kay'est jumped in his way! "What the?"

"STAUNCH DEFENDER!" Kai said Rubbing his nose "this handy trap has saved my hide in more than one occasion…it forces all of your monsters to attack Kay'est which since she can't be attacked your in trouble so therefore I negated your attack!" he said he always used this combo to save him in dire need.

"Lucky runt" Maku said then he looked at his hand "make your move"

"With pleasure" Kai said drawing. "I combine Grarl with Shooting Star Bow- Ceal which deducts his attack points by 1000 but in return he can attack your life points but I summon Guardian Ceal! (Fire-4-Pyro/Effect-1700-1400) now I activate Collected Power giving him every equip card on the field. So that's Shooting Star Bow and Rod of Silence so I destroy both to destroy both of your monsters!" he said as his Dragon like creature appeared and then he looked at the bow and rod and swallowed them as he did his tail grew as he spun he destroyed the monsters and then he looked at his master whom gave him a thumbs up. "Now Direct Attack my Monsters!" (Combined 6800)

Kai-3200

Maku-0

The holograms vanished as Kai fell to his knee's tears streaming down his face. He won the match which meant he was going to Washington D.C. for the remainder of the tournament.

_Authors note: so what did you think. I think I did okay maybe not even that but Read and Review please._


	2. Qualify pt 2 The Boomer Sooner

_Disclaimer: how do you expect me to own yugioh!_

_Authors Note: well i hope you like so far here's pt. 2 of the beginning chapter._

Chapter 2: the Boomer Sooner

Kai stood up after about five minutes of weeping he couldn't help or resist that he won. Then a thought struck his mind he stood up and ran down the hallway to see if his friend was dueling or if he had missed it. He came to a halting stop tripping over his feet and face planting the concrete. "I've seen better moments" he told himself trying to sound as cheerful as possible he then got up and walked into the room as he did he seen that both duelists just started Adam's opponent already had a Pitch-Black Warwolf (Dark-4-BeastWarrior/Effect-1600-600) and two face down cards it was Adams turn.

Adam drew as he glanced over his hand he smiled "Three down one to go and I know how to get him too. I summon Giant Rat (Earth-4-Beast/Effect-1450-1400) in attack mode and then play this face down" Adam called looking up to his opponent "your move Jeremy."

Jeremy looked at his deck and drew "I play King Tiger Wanghu (Earth-4-Beast/Effect-1700-1000) now strike his oversize Rodent!"

Adam shook his head "if your going to play the game don't insult others cards they could turn around and bite your butt." He smiled as he flipped the card up "reveal Rush Recklessly" (2150) "now if you don't mind Rodent Chomp" his big oversize rat threw the skull in its hand at the tiger's forehead confusing it before sinking its teeth into its spine. The Tiger Growled and then shattered.

Adam-4000

Jeremy- 3550

Jeremy sighed and then looked up "end turn"

Adam drew once more "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (Earth-4-Rock-1700-1600) in attack mode and play Gaia power! To increase both of my monsters by 500 but as a payment they must give up their def by 400" Beta: 2200/1200 Giant Rat: 1950/1000 now slash down his Wolf my Rat!" his rat ran forward then jumped up as the wolf looked up the rat came down slashing him with its claws. "Next beta attacks his life points!"

Jeremy Grinned "Reveal Mirror force!"

Adam growled he now knew Jeremy was toying with him "I end my turn by playing this face down"

Adam-4000

Jeremy-3250

Jeremy drew "as to your Gaia power I can use it too so I play Berserk Gorilla (Earth-4-Beast/Effect-2500-0) now show him your Berserk Breath" The gorilla pounded its chest then shoot a powerful purple gas that surrounded Adam and then made him cough up a storm

Adam-1500

Jeremy-3250

Adam drew looking at the card "now I summon Goblin Attack Force!" (Earth-4-Warrior/Effect-2800-0) "SLASH DOWN THAT ANNOYING GORILLA!" he shouted as a army of goblins charge forward and then start to gang up on the gorilla that is 3 times their size and then he is gone afterwards they fall down asleep. 'Thanks my friends' "End turn" he called looking up.

Adam-1500

Jeremy-2950

Jeremy growled, "So you think your funny. Well then lets see you handle your own "I play soul exchange on your own monsters to call out Beast of Talwar (Dark-6-Feind-2400-2150) now since I can't attack end turn"

Adam drew and looked over his hand he had one card that could save him. "I play one card face down and end my turn"

Jeremy drew "I will win this and be in the tournament! Now my Beast attack!"

Adam-3100

Jeremy-2950

"What on earth?" Jeremy literally said ticked.

"My Nutrient Z" he said smiling "mom always told me to take them but so I did," he laughed. "Now if you don't mind I'll go" he drew and smiled "I play Black Luster Ritual sacrificing Valkyrion The Magna Warrior to summon Black Luster Soldier!" (Earth-8-Warrior/Ritual-3500-2100) now slash down his Talwar! Luster Fury!" he pointed at the monster

Adam-3100

Jeremy- 1850

Jeremy points his finger at the Soldier "I'm not done yet!" he snapped the card off of his duel disk and looks at it smiling "I play one card face down end turn"

Adam drew and smiled "this is your fall then!" he pointed right at him "LUSTER FURY!" his soldier jumped up and slashed downward as he did a blob took the form of him and stabbed him in the gut which both broke apart "HEY!"

"Physical Double" Jeremy shouted as the trap came up he promptly drew "I play Hayabusa Knight (Earth-3-warrior/Effect-1500-300) now this is what I call a clinching monster attack his life points two times my beast!"

Adam-100

Jeremy-1850

"End turn" Jeremy said smiling evilly.

Adam drew and sighed, "This monster is a clincher" he slapped the card on the field "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (Earth-4-Warrior-2300-1200) now for the final card I combine him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to increase his attack by 800 attack points (3100/1200) now clinch this match for me and for the rest of this stadium! Attack Fusion Slice!" the Knight of Iron jumped into the air and slashed down the other Knight scattering it to peaces.

Adam-100

Jeremy-0

Adam looked around as the crowd cheered he looked at his duel disk smiling peacefully he then turned to Kai and nodded giving him a thumbs up.

"YOU CHEATED!" Jeremy shouted "GEARFRIED CAN'T BE EQUIPPED WITH EQUIPTION SPELL CARDS!"

"That may be true" he said lifting up the Fusion Blade "but this card can't be destroyed by cards that destroy spell cards so their for it works." He grinned then he glanced at his deck smiling he then looked over at Kai and walked down to him. "Well I passed."

Kai cocked an eyebrow "I'm not blind Adam." He said trying not to laugh.

"Well lets go home," Adam claimed smiling then his eye caught a guy glaring at him when he turned to see it the guy was gone.

Kai turned around and looked at his friend "is something wrong?" He asked sounding very dense.

"Just have a bad feeling that's all Kai." Adam replied he turned to face his friend and walked out of the room then to his car as he did he looked up and seen a guy standing on a street light "I'll be back in a few" he said as he walked away and behind a building and looked at the man he seen "its rude to stare you know"

The mystery man stood still "you know my weakness Adam. Is he ready?"

"Not yet but soon"

"look if he is the person I think he is then he needs to be ready."

"I know already!"

"Look just tell me this do my men need to help."

"I don't know sir."

"Well get to know otherwise he might not be ready to help us." He said as he flipped a card up "Dimension Hole!" he jumped in and vanished in the portal the card opened.

"He will be ready I assure it" he walks back to the vehicle and then they drive off and home to pack for the remainder of the tournament.


	3. Flight Fun and Activities

_Disclaimer: how do you expect me to own yugioh! I'm not as lucky as most people._

Chapter 3: The Fighting Guardian

Kai sat on a plane that was already in flight Adam got another one as a matter of a fact there where four planes flying to Washington D.C. each containing exactly 24 duelists. Kai figured that it meant he had six matches before he qualified to be in the Final Four the top duelist in each section then they faced off to find a Grand Champion. Kai glanced down at his deck it had his most loyal/favorite cards in it. He then glanced around looking at the other duelists most of them Fixing up their decks for this fight.

Kai shook his head and pressed his head on the window looking outside. He then glanced at his cards once more and drew the top four cards he then smiled it was the cards his Grandfather gave him. Since he was part Native American his Great Grandfather gave him the Family Heirloom a necklace with a bead for each person it gets handed to and before Kai gave it to his son or grandson he had to put a bead on to show it was owned by him but then his Grandfather gave him he looked at the necklace and then counted the beads it had 32 beads on the necklace and he would be 33. He then looked at the four cards each being an Ultra or Secret Rare that was very hard to find. After his grandpa passed away exactly one month from his Great Grandfather he realized that his Grandpa was a very close friend to Pegasus and owned about 25 shares of Industrial Illusions. But lately something else has been bugging him a dream he's had his great grandfather and Grandpa keeps appearing to him with his cards telling him something but their message is blurred. He then slid his cards back on top of his deck and shuffled he wore a pair of black jeans and a black shirt and a red sleeveless shirt over the black one. He laid his head on the back of his chair sighing it's been two hours out of a four-hour flight. He then felt his pocket it held his mothers good luck charm; he pulled it out it was a Arrow-head she told him that it was made by their ancestors in the Civil War times.

"Like it will help me in duel monsters" he told himself again he put it back and closed his eyes

"Well it's always a very cool trinket to have" came a female voice from behind him

Kai literally jumped out of his seat and hit his head on the baggage area above head. He then turned around to see a Brunette girl with Blonde streaks and round sapphire blue eyes she wore a Blue Jean Jacket over a white t-shirt that shown a lot of midriff she also had a blue jean mini skirt on. "Don't startle people like that," he said looking at her rubbing his head. "Wait a minute I know you Your Karri a duelist that uses Machine and Winged-Beast monsters."

"So what if I am?" she said in a puzzled tone she then looked at the spot next to him and pointed at it "is it taken?" she asked then with out Kai's permission she sat down next to him

"Now it isn't" he said in a monotone "but what are you doing on a plane to Washington D.C.? You're in the 41st spot of duelists around the world. Your famous!" he shouted his voice getting higher and higher.

"SHHHH!" she said putting a finger over his mouth to shut him up "well I wanted to join there is no rule against it now. Besides I like the rush that a tournament gives you. You know what I'm saying?" she said laying back her hands behind her head.

"Well yeah but this is only my third tournament." He said a light blush coming upon his cheeks.

"Its fun if you get into the groove of things." She smiled "you know your alright uh…I never got your name"

"Oh right its Kai…Kai Knight" he said looking at her holding out his hand that had the disk on it.

She smiled and took his hand and shook it with her own. "Well I hope to see you in the tournament. But something about you screams Dark Magician." She said putting a finger on her forehead. "Well I better get back to my seat we are landing in about a half an hour" she stood up hitting her hand she then fell right into Kai's lap. She got up quickly and walked out this time avoiding the bump and sat down.

Kai sat there not moving a girl was on his lap. He then looked at her "hey here" he tossed her two cards she looked them over and then slid them in her deck smiling

"You'll be a fun challenge Kai if we face each other" she said lightly then shuffled her deck sliding it in her disk.

Kai smiled and nodded his seat belt going back around his waist. He then pressed his head against the window once more.

Mean While….

Adam sat in his chair flipping regular poker cards over he then looked through and picked out all the pairs and laid them on the Fold out tray in front of him he then shuffled the remaining cards and did the same. He continued this during the whole flight.

At the Washington Convention Center….

Kai returned with their card keys to their room. The duelists at least got to choose whom to buddy up with at the hotel room in the night.

Adam glanced at him he knew something seemed different with his friend but he couldn't place it "alright who is it Kai?"

Kai smiled "I meet Karri the Machine and Winged Beast duelist."

"Sure Kai if that's what you think" Adam replied

"ITS TRUE!"

"Look buddy I won't say I don't believe you I just don't"

"Hey Kai!" said the Feminine voice of Karri came from behind him.

"Karri!" Kai shouted turning around.

"I'll be darned" Adam said impressed with more than Kai telling the truth also by Karri's looks.

"Whose he Kai?" she said pointing at Adam

"That's Adam he's in a different section than we are" Kai said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Kai I have a bit of information for you your facing a duelist that is no push over you might know him as the 41st duelist of the world-"

"Hara-kiri" he said looking at her.

"The one and only" said a cold voice from behind them. He walked forward he wore Black Sleeveless shirt and black pants his hair was green and spiked he had 4 earrings on his left ear. "Nice to see you again Karri…" he said rubbing her chin.

"Get a life. I bet Kai beats you!" she said slapping his hand away.

"Oh and what are the steaks." He said smiling by that smile Kai could easily tell that he was a gambling man.

"If he wins you will never bug me again-Kai write this down," she said

Kai nods and then grabs a peace of paper and writes down the info.

"And if I win which I will" he said smiling "you go out on a date with me!"

Kai wrote the on the paper and then held it up

"Agreed" she said signing the paper and so did Hara-Kiri.

"May the best man Win Kai and I intend to" he said sneering at Kai

TO be Continued… 

To Gryphinwyrm7: thanks dude for the tip I guess you can start to figure out the plot maybe not. But this chapter could tell most of the future. Also for my final note it would be a great honor to use your Characters.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: thanks I will do.


	4. Feind Master

_Disclaimer: nope I don't own yugioh what did you expect?_

**Chapter 4: Fiend's Master**

Kai got up in the morning Karri told him not to worry about the duel he was going to have but the truth was that made him worry even more. He stood up and walked to the window looking out it the roads where clear and there was a few pedestrians jogging on the sidewalk. Kai wiped the sweat off of his forehead that dream wouldn't leave him alone he knew it meant something but he couldn't find out. His head was racing with questions he wished he could have asked his grandfather or great grandfather. He walked over to his book bag and then pulled out a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt he then put on a spirit band that said hope. He gently slid his disk on then walked out the room Karri was leaning on the wall across the hall.

"Come here often strang'r," she said trying to imitate a Cowboy "I don't see men like you often" she looked up and smiled.

"Not very often madam" he replied to her in the same cowboy accent.

"Well you ready?" she said looking at him. He smiled back and nodded. Together they walked down the hall. She could easily tell that the Bet made him nervous. "Hey relax he's an ex-boyfriend of mine" she said trying to reinsure him.

It wasn't working he could tell the only thing that would make him feel better is if he dropped out but he knew he wouldn't after the promise he gave him yesterday.

She sighed, "Kai I know your going to do your best but please don't let that bet get to your head."

"Its not that" he said breaking his silence "there is something I'm suppose to know but I can't figure it out."

"Well just be careful he specializes in Fiend monsters and very tricky ones too," she said hugging her friend.

Kai walked up to the Stadium ring he looked around as it elevated to about 5 feet off the ground. He looked across the ring and sure enough Hara-Kiri was over there. He was grinning the most evil grin he ever seen.

"Ready you 5th rate wannabe!" he shouted his disk activating.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Kai said a smile on his face.

Kai-4000

Hara-Kiri-4000

Kai drew his hand then looked it over 'this is cool a great three card combo and this other card in my hand will ensure that I get it' he looked to his opponent. "Make the starting move!"

"Certainly!" he shouted as he drew "I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in attack mode then I play two cards face down" he shouted as a green little critter appeared on the field then growled at Kai. As the two face down cards appeared on the field.

Kai drew and looked over his hand "I play Three cards face down and summon one monster face down and then I play Different Dimension Capsule" he popped out his deck and then looked through it putting the card in a totally new slot for removed from play cards. "End turn"

Hara drew he smiled "I summon Opticlops in attack mode (1800/1700) now attack his face down card my Imp!"

"Neko Mane King!" he shouted as the card flipped into position it looked like a statue of an Egyptian Cat with a golden gem on its forehead. "And his destruction means your turn ends" He drew a card "Now I summon Skilled White Magician in Def Mode" (1700/1900) "He should do well for a def for now. So I end my turn"

Hara drew once more "I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered"(1600/1200) "and that'll do for now."

Kai drew, as did the coffin opened as he grabbed his card "now I sacrifice my white magician for Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and I play Sages Stone to call out her mentor next I use Serial Spell!" he discarded his hand as he did another form of the Dark Magician made his appearance "now all my mages attack all of his monsters!" his mages nodded and fired their attacks.

Hara smirked "reveal Negate Attack!" he said as the attacks flew into the vortex.

Kai growled, "Nearly had him!"

Hara smirked "Nearly isn't close to have young rookie!" he drew "I switch all my monsters to defensive mode and then play one more card face down" as he did his monsters flew on top of their cards getting defensive. "End turn"

Kai drew as he did he looked at his mages then at his face down cards "I play my other face down card Fairy of the Spring to give me back one Equip card" he said as his card slid out of the graveyard slot he grabbed it and then put it in his hand "end turn!"

Hara drew his card "I summon Newdoria in def. Mode (1200/800) end turn"

Kai drew and then smiled "I combine my Dark magician Girl with Wicked-Breaking Flameberge Baou it increases her attack by 500 and then I can summon Guardian Baou (800/400) now I use my face down card Collected Power to give him his own weapon (1300/400) now slash down Newdoria!" a black vampire looking creature with a batman like cape flew up and slashed him down

Hara smiled "say good bye to one of your mages!" he pointed to the evil looking mage and the Dark Magician shook his head no

Kai smiled "that may be as if it wasn't for my Guardian monster to have a ability to negate effects when it destroys monsters and he also gains one thousand attack points when he destroys monsters!" (2300/400) "End turn"

Hara drew and then looked at his card "I play the most powerful card in my deck Spirit Reaper! And I activate Dark Door! End turn"

Kai drew once more "Baou rid the field of the Reaper!" Baou nodded and flew at him and tried to slash it down but the reaper went transparent and the attack went through! "What the!"

Hara laughed "he can't be destroyed and you wasted your attack for the turn!" he drew "I sacrifice both of my monsters for Despair from the Dark a personal favorite" (2800/3000) but its in def so I end my turn!"

Kai glared at the shadow 'why didn't he attack?' he drew and glanced at his card "no good I end"

Hara drew once more "End turn"

Kai drew "pass"

Hara drew "so do I"

Kai drew once more "this might do it first I play this face down then I activate Stop Def on your Dispair then I attack him with my Dark Magician!"

Kai-3700

Hara-4000

"What a fool" Hara told himself as he then looked at his face down card as it rose "Wait whats that"

"Reveal Trap Rope of Life!" he discarded the one card in his hand and then his mage rose out of the graveyard (3300/2100) "it's a whole new game Hara"

"Maybe but your still lower on life points than I"

To Be continued…


	5. Darkness Defeated

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the son that makes its appearance in the background (The Game by Drowning Pool)_.

Chapter 5: Darkness Defeated

"My mage is more powerful than all your monsters right now Hara!" Kai shouted.

"Maybe young one but the life point count says I'm in the lead" Hara smiled in return.

_Time to play The Game  
Time to play The Game  
Time to play... The Game_

It's all about The Game, before life can rest  
your failure is my success  
it's all about control... will you make it?

_I will deliver the pain you can't take it!_

Kai and Hara began staring each other down by the way they where everyone could tell there was more on the line than just the tournament placing. Karri sighed she didn't want the duel to go this far she had to pick she looked at Adam then at Kai 'He will win I know he won't let me down'

"My move Kai" Hara drew and then looked at his hand "I play one card facedown def. and end my turn!"

"Then let my mage make his move" Kai drew he then smiled "I play Pot of greed then I play one card face down" he said smiling

"Then let me introduce you to Dark Hole!" Hara said slapping the card into the slot. "Then I summon Shadow Knight Archfiend (2000/1600) then I play cold wave! Now attack his life points!"

Hara-4000

Kai-1700

_I'm in control I am your pain  
after this you won't be the same  
this is my time I make the rules  
you mess with this and you die like a fool!_

_I am the debt that can't be paid  
You're going down in flames  
This is the time I cannot lose  
Live or die you'll have to choose!_

Kai drew "I play one card face down and then End turn!"

Hara drew "and I thought you where going to put up a challenge! I pay 500 life points to keep my monster on the field and he'll win this duel"

The monster flew in covering Kai up in smoke as he flew back Hara looked at the life point counter Kai had half of the life points still.

"What in the world?" he looked over at the field and Guardian Kay'est was there. "How on earth did she get on the field?"

Kai smiled "my trap Guardian's Obituary! At the cost of half of my life points I could summon one guardian card from my hand and without the Spell so Kay'est was the perfect candidate for this protection!" He looked over at the Mermaid Guardian her giggling

Hara-3500

Kai-850

"Well if your going to play a card then let me make mine Yami!" he said sliding the card into the field zone of the disk as he did the field was shrouded by black smoke as his fiend went up to (2200/1800) "your move kid"

_It's all about me I am the one  
Soon you'll see there's nowhere to run   
I am the threat that is so real  
Through the blood and the sweat the pain you will feel_

_Nowhere to run nowhere to hide  
Now it's time to die  
I am the pain I am The Game  
You won't forget my name!_

Kai drew and then smiled "Card of Sanctity!" he drew 6 new cards as Hara only drew 4 ") First I summon Skilled Dark Magician and activate Tribute Doll sacrificing my Kay'est for Buster Blader! (2600/2300) and use Graceful Charity" He draws as his Egyptian Priest's jewels glow "then I discard these two and activate De-spell to destroy Dark Door! Now I can revive one of my Dark Magicians (2700) from my graveyard and then I trigger Call of the Haunted to summon Dark Magician (3500) and use Polymerization to summon Dark Paladin (3100) now I have my Paladin attack your Shadow Knight and then my Dark Magician will attack your life points!" he shouted as the mages did what they where commanded

Kai-850

Hara-Kiri-0

Hara fell to his knees "I guess that date is off huh Karri?" he said looking up a rookie beat him he knew he would never be able to live this down.

Karri on the other-hand smiled Kai won for her. She then ran up and did a jumping hug on Kai when he was walking down the stairs Kai feel to the floor he then looked up and smiled giving her a peace sign they both got up.

Kai looked down at Hara he was gone. Karri put her hand over her heart it was skipping every other beat. But she couldn't she vowed that love could never make her happy and she hadn't had a crush on anyone since Hara dumped her which was exactly 5 years ago TODAY.

Kai went over to watch Adam's duel he lost track of the last one since Adam was so into it.

Adam climbed the stairs and faced his opponent who was a kid no older than 10. "You have got to be kidding me" he said to himself he then activated his disk and drew his hand. "So Harrison. You ready for a beat down from the Planet Earth!" the kid smiled he looked so innocent and yet he seemed like he would never hurt a fly. "Then I'll start!" he called as he drew.

To Be continued

Authors note: sorry this chapter is very short! I didn't have much insperation for this particular chapter.


	6. The Challenge

_Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! But as for Adam he is the type to get duels going a little fast and over with._

_Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh._

Chapter 6: The Challenge

Adam drew his card and looked it over and then his hand "first I'll summon Warrior Dai Grepher! (1700/1600) in attack mode next I combine him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to enhance his attack by 800 giving him 2500 attack points next I play one card face down!" he looked up as the kid was picking his nose "why me? End turn!"

The kid looked up and drew "I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode! (1850/800) and I-"

"Shadow Spell will weaken him by 700 attack points" Adam shouted

"Well that's not cool but I play two cards face down and end my turn" Harrison called looking up at his opponent

"My move" he drew and smiled "First I summon Sangan (1000/600) then I attack with Grepher!"

"My turn to trigger trap-Reverse Trap!" Harrison shouted smiling "now Grepher is at 900 while my chaser is at (2450) so now slice and dice is my saying!"

Harrison-4000

Adam-2450

Adam slapped himself on the forehead "well I end my turn!"

Harrison drew "Nuts! I summon Mighty Guard in def (500/1200) now I end my turn"

Adam drew once more "say hello to my Goblin Attack Force! (2300/0) Now attack the Chaser!" he said as the kid looked at him and growled.

"That isn't nice you big bully!" Harrison sobbed out.

Harrison-2850

Adam-2450

Harrison drew and smiled "I summon Gradius (1200/800) next I play Fairy Meteor Crush and Limiter Removal! (2400/800) Now attack!"

Harrison-2850

Adam-50

Adam groaned as his monsters where finished he drew and the machines where gone "I play Card Destruction!" he discarded 4 and drew four more as did Harrison. "Now I play Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) and use my face down card Pot of Greed to draw two cards" he drew two and then looked at them and a light grin appeared "almost done! End turn"

Harrison looked at him confused he drew and smiled "I play my Cost Down sacrificing my Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast (2800/2000) for the Cost Down to kick in so I can summon Machine King! (2300/2000) now I end my turn"

Adam Drew it was annoying but this card was going to win it for him "I activate Gaia Power (4000/3450) now I activate the final spell in my hand Gaia Collection! By having an earth monster with more than two thousand attack points and Gaia Power on the field can only play this ritual! Then I sacrifice both spells to summon Gaia the Ultimate Earth Lord! (5000/0) he adds 1000 attack points plus to the sacrificed monster and there are his attack points. So now I attack and take away 2700 of your life points!"

Harrison flew backwards and whined his eyes filled up with tears "no fair" he said running off the field balling.

Then the arena fell Adam was the winner but why didn't he feel it? He then looked over at kai and a cheering came from the area kai is in Karri's duel was during his and she won the opponent fell to his knee's "how can I lose in four turns!" he looked up at her

Karri smiled "you left your monsters protected by a Mystical Space Typhoon and a Dust Tornado I don't think those help a lot!"

(That night at a dinner)

Kai sat down at a table he looked around practically every person in the crowd at the Convention Center was there. He sighed and looked at Adam who was shifting cards from his side deck into his deck and visa versa.

"Hey one of you Kai?" a duelist of 16; he also had a small guy build. He had short black hair; he was wearing a red bandana around his neck, a red and black checkered vest with a black muscle shirt underneath, had brown cargo pants, and wore black boots. Spoke up from behind him.

"That would be me yes" Kai nodded at him "wait a second your David! From the Kaiba Duelist Academy! Wow I have to say it's a Honor to meet a duelist from that area in this tournament."

"Thanks Mr. Kaiba will be pleased to know that his school is so popular." David noted he then looked over at the girl next to Kai "Ah Karri long time no see."

"Not long enough" she whispered to herself. "So what is it you want with Kai anyway?" she then asked pure curiosity appeared on her face.

"Ah yes, Kai know this that I want 110 in our duel any less would be a insult to Kaiba and the Academy I go to" he growled at him. He then turned and walked away.

Kai sat there it took him a few seconds to realize that David was his next opponent. He then sighed "why me?"

"Don't worry about him either" came another voice from behind Adam. Kai looked up to see a Purple Spiky hair kid with blonde Bangs he wore a Blue High School Uniform. Around his neck was an upside down golden pyramid that had an Egyptian Eye on it.

"YUGI MOTO!" all three duelists shouted at once.

Yugi smiled he then walked around to their table and sat down next to Adam

"What are you doing here Yugi?" Karri was the first one to blurt it out but by the facial expressions of the males they where wondering the same thing.

"Well I'm a so called Judge of this tournament here." Yugi said smiling "and then I also get to Duel the top winner of this tournament." He then looked at his food and took a bite out of his Hamburger. "It's a lot different from home that's for sure" he talked to himself. He then looked up and noticed the three duelists looked extremely nervous around him. "No reason to be nervous I'm not judging right now. But Kai I was watching your combo's very carefully and your leaving your monsters unprotected by Getting Ride of your hand that fast." He then took a drink of his Soda.

'_Yugi I feel something different about Kai' a _voice came from inside yugi's mind. In person Yugi went into a trance-like state.

'_Why's that Pharaoh?'_ the littler version Yugi asked

'_He just seems Familiar. YUGI LET ME TAKE CONTROL!'_ the Taller Yugi spoke as then the Millennium puzzle glowed as the Mind switch took place "Kai tell me is there something bugging you?"

Kai looked at the "mature" looking Yugi and nodded "A dream I've been having lately."

"Please tell me about it" Yami Yugi spoke once more.

"Well I'm dueling then I get surrounded by a white force field then my Great Grandfather and Grandfather appear holding my cards. They mumble something and it's very hard to understand." Kai said summing it up.

'So it is Him' Yami told himself "Kai I believe I know what they are trying to tell you. You might not want to listen to it or might not believe it but you need to know. Kai you're the Card Guardian!" What is this Card Guardian and what does it have to do with Kai? 


	7. The Guardian

Chapter 7: the Guardian

Kai looked at Yami like he was nuts. "ME a card Guardian? I have no idea what a card Guardian is!" he practically screamed as everyone began to stare at him.

"The card guardian goes back to at least the Ancient Egyptian Times. He is gifted with a power that is unknown since it is different to every person. I heard that his gift is only acknowledged when the duel monsters are in danger. They also have the ability to control the Guardian Cards to their absolute potential. And besides from Rafael you are the only person who uses the guardian cards. Now-"

"you've gotta be kidding me I can't be that speacal I mean come on!" Kai stood up his palms slamming on the table "please Yugi I can't be the Card Guardian."

"Look Kai I know it may sound difficult to accept but its true." Yami said his eyes closed his hands folded. "Now please just accept what fate has handed you. There is another tournament rule I neglected to Meantion; Before the winner faces me he must face Lawrince!"

"Lawrince you mean the Tournament Host" Karri asked Yami nodded at her he then looked back at Kai.

"But I-" he said cutting off his sentence he then looked down at his deck and sighed "I don't know what to belive."

"Kai I know its hard to accept but please listen to me YOU must face lawrince!" Yami said looking at him he then puts Kai's hand on his deck "Belive in the Heart of the Cards and Yourself and finally Your Destiny to help you through this duel. Now if you excuse me I have to meet my friends soon." Yami stands up and walks to the door the rest follow him.

"HEY YUG!" a blonde kid calls out he wore a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt with blue rectangles on the sleeves and one goes around his chest area. He was followed by a brunette girl wearing a Red t-shirt with Golden letters that spell 'Hope' she wore a pair of Jean shorts. And at her side was a Brunette guy with a brown leather jacket and a yellow t-shirt with a pair of jeans on.

"Joey Tristan Tea" Yami said "I was starting to worry"

"Nah come on pal you know us better than d'at" Joey replied he then looked behind Yugi and pointed at the group behind him "Who are dey?" he asked

Yami turned around and looked at them "they are participants of this tournament. I was giving a little advise to a while back guys meet Kai,Karri and Adam."

"Pleased to meet you da name is Joey Wheeler" Joey said smiling holding out his hand Kai promptly shook it "any pal of Yugi's is a pal of mine"

"I'm Tea" the girl said she then walked up to Karri "I'm loving this outfit"

"Tristans the name cheering is my game" Tristan said smiling.

"Well I'll see you at the tournament tommorrow" Yugi said he turned and walked with Joey Tea and tristan.

(Later that night)

Kai sat on his bed sighing he was having the hardest time to get to sleep adam on the other hand was asleep. Kai sighed and then layed back he fell asleep and began to dream.

"_Alright Grarl! Show them what your made of!" he shouted Grarl lept up and then slammed it's axe down on the little Kuriboh. Kai smiled then the area went white he looked around as his grandfather and great grandfather walked up to him. _

"_Kai you are the Guardian and-" They said in unison and then the message was blurred as the area went black then a pair of hands grabbed both of the elderly men. As Kai looked up he seen two red eyes they where focused on him. Suddenly a rush of flames shoot out at him._

Kai sat up breathing heavily sweat rolling down his face he looked at the clock it was 6:40 am he sighed and layed back "it was just a dream no it was more than that." He sat up and threw off his covers and grabbed his clothing and put it on he then slid his disk on and slid his deck into the disk. He walked over to the door and removed the locks and quietly opened the door and walked over to desk and then outside into the brisk air it felt like at least 61 degree's out.he walked strait to the Convention Center and then looked around he walked to the Arena he was dueling in and stood there he pulled out his deck and shuffled it a little. 'If I am the Guardian the please help me through this" he told himself over and over. He looked up and it was 7:30 his dueling time. He looked straight ahead and then David jumped up.

Kai-4000

David-4000

"Ready for a trouncing!" he said activating his disk Kai activated his and they each drew their hand.

Kai drew and then looked through his hand "I summon a monster face down and play three cards face down end turn!" he set one monster face down and then he plaied three cards face down he looked up

he said drawing the top card "I play witch of the black forest in def mode!" he called as a woman in robes appeared before him (1100/1200) "That should do it for now"

Kai drew and smiled "I flip up Arsenal Summoner to give my Guardian Grarl! Then I activate Tribute Doll from my hand to sacrifice him for Dark Magician then I play Different Demension Capsule! He poped his disk out and pulled one card out then put it in the slot once more he then looked up and pressed a button on the disk "now I activate Gravity Axe Grarl to combine it with my Dark Magician(3000/2100) now I summon Guardian Grarl! (2500/1000) and use my face down Tailor of the Fickle to combine him with his Axe once more! Since tribute doll says my Dark Magician Can't attack Grarl show him the power behind the Axe!" Grarl jumped up and sliced the witch appart David then grabbed a card from his deck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAVID!" a voice called out

David looked to the side "Mr. Kaiba! I know what I'm doing!" drew and smiled evily "I use Snatch Steal on Grarl then I sacrifice him for Great Maju Garzett (6000/0) Now use Omega Sludge Bomb!" he pointed at the Dark Magician. His Mage Groaned as the bomb hit him he then melted in the sludge.

Kai-500

David-4000

Seto Kaiba smiled "Much better David. Even though I could outdo that move in a heartbeat" he said putting his pointer and middle finger to his forehead.

David smiled "Game over on my next turn!"

Kai drew and then smiled "I play pot of greed" he sighed and then closed his eyes as he drew both cards he then looked at them and smiled "I summon this monster face down and end my turn!"

David smiled once more "I summon Berserk Gorilla! (2000/0) now Garzette attack his face down monster!"

His monster growled and then threw the sludge once more this time a elven swordsman hit the sludge away!

"What?" was all that David could get out.

"My Obnoxious Celtic Guard! (1400/1200) he can't be destroied by monsters with over 1900 attack points!" Kai smiled he then drew "Now brace yourself for a whole new level of Duel monsters" he shouted as another card flew into his hand giving him three cards.

To Be continued

To Vyser: how am I doing with David so far?


	8. The Vanquished

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh what so ever just the cards that are given unto me so therefore they are to the ones and me I make up otherwise NO

Chapter 8: The Vanquished

Kai-500

David-4000

Kai heaved a heavy sigh as he looked through his new hand "First I play Monster Reborn to Revive Dark Magician in Def. Then I sacrifice my Guard to Call out Dark Magician Girl in def and finally I use Sages stone to call out my Final Dark Magician in def. Mode." Kai sighed and looked up when he had his Mages or his Guardians around nothing would shake him because he knew they would always be there to aid him in his time of need. "Now for my final face-down I combine dark magician girl with Rod of Silence-Kay'est!"(2000/2200) DM: (2500/2100) "he looked at the last card in his hand and looked up

"A wise but Temporary Defense none the less. Kai you're not giving me your all and now your just insulting the work Kaiba put in to teach us." David shouted out to him.

"After this duel is over you'll learn that Duel Monsters can't be taught just by books. AND I WILL MAKE SURE I PROVE IT!" Kai shouted his fist clinched after a while he sighed. He then looked at his mages 'you have served me well I'm sorry for what I'm doing to you.'

Off on the sidelines Adam could tell that Kai was sorry for using his mages 'Kai's always been the kind to put others first even if it puts his life in danger. Also it may sound dumb but how Kai acts is just like the monsters are real! He treats them like humans'

David shrugged as he drew. "I attack your Female Mage first! Use Omega Sludge Bomb! She may be pretty but she'll need a shower after this match." He said chuckling. His monster hawks back and then launches the sludge at a full throttle attack. The Dark Magician Girl nods and then covers herself as she fades away. "Aww poor Kid…his female monster is gone."

Kai drew and smiled "maybe but I use Card of Sanctity! To give me a fresh new hand" he drew and smiled at his sixth card. "I play two cards face down and summon Skilled White Magician in Def."

David drew once more "Both my creatures attack skilled white and then the Dark Magician."

Both mages nodded at each other seeming to know Kai's plan of attack now.

Kai drew and smiled "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in def. And play this face down!"

David growled, "you're kidding me right!" he drew and then smiled "You Lose so attack!"

"Woboku!" Kai called he then drew and smiled "First I play Call of the Haunted to Revive my Skilled White Magician then I summon Magician of Faith now for the final card I sacrifice all three to summon The mightiest Magician in the world today say hello to The Light Magician Envoy of Opportunity!" a mage that had on the Dark Magicians Clothing popped onto the field as he stood up everyone could notice it wasn't the Dark Mage at all he wore White Robes instead of Purple and the Rims where Crystal Blue his staff was white as well with a Crystal Blue ball on the end. (3500/2500) "Now you'll be pleased to know that he packs a wallop! He gains 500 extra attack points for every monster with Magician in the title that is in my Graveyard I count my two Dark Magicians, my Dark Magician Girl, Skilled White Magician and Magician of Faith giving him a Grand total of 6000 attack points!"

"What there is no such thing as the Light Magician I never heard of it" David practically shouted by the looks in his eyes everyone could tell he was getting ticked quickly

"That's because there are only 8 in this world and my Great Grandfather gave it to me" Kai said looking up at it "he holds a Value like no other card to me anyway and his other ability states that three Light Spellcasters has to be sacrificed two having to have more than 1500 attack points." He wiped a tear from his eye.

Kaiba stared at the card 'that card could be just as powerful as the Egyptian God cards…maybe I need to win it from him later or at least find one of my own'

"I'll still win Great Maju Garzettattack sacrifice yourself to the Light Magician!" David called his rage totally taking control.

"Activate Negation!" Kai shouted as the light Magician raised its staff and a force field appeared around him.

"Negation?" David called.

"I remove one spell counter to negate one attack." Kai said he then sighed as that worked.

"To end my turn say good bye to my Gorilla I switch him into def which promptly destroys him" David said smiling.

Kai drew and smiled "Now I summon Apprentice Magician in Def. (800/400) to give my Light Magician another spell counter." The jewel on the Light Magicians Chest lit up once more "End turn"

David growled "come on give me a winning move!" he drew and smiled "Now I play Change of Heart to give me Light Magician"

Kai smiled "Sorry that won't work as long as I have another Magician on the field he can't be targeted by Spells or traps."

David once more growled "Fine Garzett attack his Apprentice Magician" the monster growled and spat its sludge out once more the magician faded in the ghastly ooze.

Kai drew "time to end this Graceful Charity" he drew three and discarded two "Now I summon Skilled Dark Magician then when my Magician is destroyed she left one more spellcaster in her place so say hello to Old Vindictive Magician but I'm not going after your monster I'm going for mine Old Magician sacrifice yourself to help my Light Magician. Now my Mage attack his Garzett and take away one thousand life points then my skilled dark magician will attack!" both mages nodded at each other and flew the light pointed its staff at the ground and a crevice opened as the light shone through it vanquished the monster with in the light then the skilled dark hit David in the gut with the ball end of the staff.

Kai-500

David-1100

David groaned as he drew "I summon this card face down! And end my turn!"

Kai drew and smiled "Light Magician attack his face down monster!"

"Newdoria! (1200/800) he'll be going into the graveyard with the light magician!"

"Once again your misinformed when another monster with the title Magician is on the field he can negate effects now Skilled Dark Mage attack his life points and win me this duel"

Kai-500

David-0

Kai fell to his knee's then did a face plant on the dueling arena Adam and Karri where the first ones to be at his side. Followed by Yugi Joey Tea and Tristan.

"What's wrong with him!" Adam called to Yugi

"I don't know he looks tired just let him rest..." was all that could come out of Yugi's mouth

Kaiba laughed "he's lucky that he passed out otherwise I'd strip him of that Light Magician!" he turned and faced David "as for you I'll be seeing you in Detention! Failure is not an option!" he said walking away.

Original Cards:

Light Magician.

Authors Note: Please Email me if you want to use this card!

To be continued

To Gryphinwyrm7: well if you can't figure Kai out let me tell you about him a little he always doubts himself –he treats his cards as if they are real –when the tough gets going he gets even tougher. (That's all basically that I can add except for what I put in there)


	9. The Test pt 1 Test of Guardianship

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the TV show Characters. I only own the cards I make up.

Chapter 9: The Test

"Kai what's wrong!" Adam asked. Kneeling over his friend.

Yugi looked at him "he's just tired…let him rest he'll be good as new in a few hours."

"What a relief" Karri said placing her hand over her heart breathing out heavily.

Joey and Tristan nodded together and Joey got down on his knees as Tristan hoisted Kai up and placed him on the back of Joey. All four of them had to carry Kai to the room taking turns. They finally got them on his bed and removed his disk and deck a card fell out and Yugi noticed it and then grabbed it looking at it. "That can't be…"

Kai woke up he was in a blackened area. He sat up and rubbed his head he looked around after a while "I don't think I'm in Washington anymore…" he stood up only to find a guy in Egyptian robes he looked exactly like Kai except this guy had a beard and his hair was not silver tipped. The guy also had a staff.

"Welcome Young Kai," the Mysterious man said "you don't know who I am but I know whom you are." He smirked at Kai's confusion.

"Great another fan and I'm not even in the top 100," Kai said looking at him with an eyebrow Raised.

"I am the original Card Guardian who's served the Pharaoh in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." He said raising his hand a duel disk mystically appearing on there "from here on in the duels you play in are tests the Card Guardian has powers that no man can dream of. But to access these powers you must beat me!"

"And if I lose" Kai said activating his disk.

"The Card Guardian abilities will pass onto a different duelist then they face me." He said drawing his hand

Kai-4000

? -4000

Kai drew his hand and then looked it through "I'll start who ever" he drew and smiled "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode then I play Wicked Breaking Flamberge discarding my Guardian Baou in order to do so then I play Monster Reborn to Revive him from the graveyard! (800/400) now I play Tailor of the Fickle to combine him with his Flamberge! Now I offer my Skilled Magician to summon Dark Magician," he shouted instead of the Mage in purple appearing. A dark Magician in Crimson robes silver hair and silver eyes appeared in his place.

Yugi flipped over the Crimson copy of the Dark Magician over "Who gave him this?" he said

Adam raised his hand "I gave it to him after I bought it in a Card Shop."

"Impressive opening move Kai now let me show you mine I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack and then I play these two cards face down." He said smiling

Kai drew and then smiled I summon Double Coston! And then I-" Kai started to say

"Reveal Trap Torrential Tribute! It destroys all of our monsters and since you wasted your summon I guess I can go?" He said Kai nodded and he drew "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) next I sacrifice him for a guardian known as Guardian Angel Joan! (2700/2000) now attack his life points directly!"

Kai-1300

? -4000

"Your move." the Kai Double ganger said

Kai drew that Guardian's attack really stung still. "I play pot of greed to draw two cards…" he drew the two and smiled "I summon Silver Fang in Def. Then I play my next three cards face down" the white wolf emerged with pride and joy as his master called on him.

"I guess then you'll lose…" he drew and then smiled "I play Double Spell discarding my Flute of Summoning Dragon magic card. And I use Monster Reborn to call your Double Coston in attack mode then I sacrifice him to call out Invader of Darkness! (2900/2500) now attack his fang"

"Frozen Soul!" Kai shouted as the card appeared "you may be older but I'm still in this fight" he drew and smiled "I sacrifice my Silver Fang to call out Dark Magician Girl (2300/1700) next I reveal Sages Stone! To call out her Mentor Dark Magician" the purple robed mage appeared in a light of glory "Now I use my face down Graceful Charity" he draws three and a tear comes from his eye "I'll discard these two and offer both my sages to call out Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) now for some fun SORCEROR ATTAK HIS ANGEL JOAN!"

Kai-1300

? – 3500

Kai smiled as his sorcerer smiled. "Your move"

The guy promptly drew and nodded "you defeated the most powerful Guardian in my deck. You do deserve to be known as the card guardian. I guess you have questions."

Kai-1300

? -0(forfeit)

Kai nodded "who are you and what is this card guardian."

The guy looked up "my name is the same as yours Krylancelo Knight…but I have a different last name than yours its Burgondoth. And the card guardian is a well Guardian of the Cards or real monsters…this is only the second time that the Guardian Gene has needed to find a body… let me show you." He raises his staff and ancient Egypt is under them as the fly into the Pharaohs throne room they see Lawrince in shackles.

Yami stands up and then holds his puzzle "For trying to seal our Shadow Monsters in Crystal forever I banish you to the shadow realm come forth Obelisk the Tormentor and show him what your power is!" the massive blue monster raises up behind him and slams his fist into Lawrince's gut his body falls down soul less and mindless.

"Wait isn't that you?" kai noted to the guy that was standing next to the Pharaoh.

"Yes…I found him and stopped him in a duel unfortunately it came with a price…when his mind was sent to the shadows so was mine to come forth if he ever did as well." Krylan said looking over to the younger boy. "You have seen enough" they appeared in Kai's mind once more "this is as far as I can help you please respect your deck and they will take you far. Now AWAKEN!" Kai's physical body shoot up he was in bed and the gang was around him. "How long has it been?"

Yugi smiled "its been two hours since you where out!"

Kai looked to his side and seen Karri laying her head on his bed her hand on his. Kai gently removed it and stroked her head.

"Where's Adam" Kai spat out looking around.

"He's at a duel kido," Joey said "he didn't want us to follow. So we stayed here"

Kai sat up and grabbed his duel disk and deck and ran straight to the convention center. The others followed. _'I just hope Adam will be alright'_ Kai told himself over and over again

To be continued…

Authors note: in the next few Kai duels it will be noted The Test series and then it will say what the test is just not to get you confused.


	10. Dark Past Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh its characters or anything from the show just the cards I made up. And my characters can't forget them

Authors Note: I would like to still thank you for reading this Fic…if you don't like something please tell me I will take your advise to a GREAT notice. Now onto the story. Also if you're a Adam fan you'll love this chapter because it shows his past and stuff he and Kai don't talk about.

Chapter 10: Old Fights Return of Derek

Adam looked at the crowd running towards him and said nothing he walked into the building and to his dueling site. On his other side was someone he knew but couldn't place the face suddenly his eyes lowered. "Derek…when did they let you out?"

"Nice of you to recognize me this time I will finish what I started with your grandma!" said the boy on the other side he had Blonde wavy hair his eyes where blue he wore a black cloak with a white shirt under it he had on black pants and white wristbands. "Lets get this party started," he said smiling as he drew his hand.

"Lets" Adam drew and smiled I'll go first if you don't mind "he drew once more. I play pot of greed and then I sacrifice Alpha Beta and Gamma from my hand to summon Valkyrion (3500/3850) next I play Goblin Attack Force and then use my Tribute Doll Magic card to call out Gaia the Fierce Knight! (2300/2100) end turn!"

Derek drew and smiled "In the old days people hung people in cages and waited until they died…now I'll show you what its like being in a cell…I sacrifice both of your Creatures to summon Lava Golem! (3000/2500) next I play two cards face down."

Adam drew

"Reveal Thunder of Ruler! And Lava Golem's effect kicks in draining one thousand of your life points."

The molten beast lunged over the field and then some of its heat covered the cage Adam's shoe souls stuck to the bottom of the cage from the heat. "If that's the best you got then I feel sorry for you he looked at his card and smiled "I use Monster Reborn to revive my Valkyrion and end my turn"

Derek drew and smiled "where was I…oh yes…I summon Mecha Dog Maroon in attack mode and then I play this face down" he said smiling "this duel is over!"

"Wrong!" Adam drew and smiled "I sacrifice you Lava Golem to summon Swamp BattleGuard! (1800/1500) then I attack your dog with my monster dealing us both one thousand life points worth of damage!"

Adam-1000

Derek-3000

"Now Valkyrion attack his life points and end this!" Adam called in pure rage Valkyrion flew up as he came down he shrunk (1750) "What the!" Adam looked over at the field and Derek had a shrink card on the field.

Adam-1000

Derek-1250

"End turn" was all that Adam could get out.

On the sidelines Kai lifted up his short sleeve shirt and there was a gash scar there from what appears to be a bullet. '_It was a few years ago and this still haunts me.'_

"_Derek you don't want to do this!" Adam called there was a circle around him and Derek. Derek holding a gun right at Adam._

"_Why not Adam…its only fair if I do because last I checked you have Straight A's friends Family and even a Girlfriend!" Derek Called he cocked the gun and gets ready to fire._

"_Look you can have all those things too if you try." Adam said sweat rolling down his face._

"_No I've made up my mind…Good Bye!" he said tightening his finger on the trigger._

_Just as he tightened Adams Grandma's Mercury Convertible pulls up. She stands up and looks in horror at her grandson in the circle. Everyone parts so she can have a clear view a few cop sirens are flaring obviously going to the site. _

_Kai runs forward and knocks Adam away as Derek fired the bullet grazing Kai's arm and then it soars right into his grandma's chest. His grandma falls down on the ground no breath coming from her lips. Derek dropped his gun. Adam turned his eyes flared up with rage as he charges forward 3 police cruisers pull up and 3 officers restrain Adam from attacking. The other 3 cops handcuff Derek's wrists and then two go over to the grandma and check her pulse they lower their heads a sign that she is dead. Adam fell to his knee's tears streaming down his face._

Derek drew once more "I use card destruction and set this monster face down! Make your final turn"

Adam drew and smiled "Valkyrion attack his monster!"

Derek smiled "wrong again reveal my second face down card Trap Revisal! I can use a trap from my graveyard and I use Negate Attack now it's my move." He drew and smiled "I flip up Chopman The Desperate Outlaw and I combine him with this Gunshot Blow!" a card with the image of the gun that he used (old revolver.) shoots out into the chopman's hand. "It increases his attack by 1500 giving him 2600 now attack Swamp BattleGuard!"

"BattleGuard's Combo!" Adam said smiling as Lava BattleGuard appeared on his field Swamp Battle Guards attack rose to 2200

Adam-600

Derek-1250

"How did you use that trap it was in your graveyard!" Derek said

"you trap works for both players you should have known that by now!" Adam said drawing he looked at the card and smiled. "Get Ready for the end."

_Adam gently crawled over to his grandma's corpse he didn't want it to be trueit couldn't be she promised him she would see him graduate. He noticedher purse was wide open and a card fell out he picked it up and smiled._

"What did you draw?" Derek said with a questioning look on his face.

"I activate Soul Release and then I use Return from Different Dimension paying half of my life points to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight! Now for the card in my hand Metamorphosis! I sacrifice my Knight to call out St. Joan! (2800/2000) Now attack his monster!" he shouted while he thought 'Thank you Grandma…this is for you!'

Derek-950

Adam-300

Derek growled "I use my Shallow Grave to call out my face down card!"

Adam drew "Valkyrion attack his face down card!"

"Chopman combine with Heart of Clear Water!" Derek Called

Adam growled and looked at his card "Mystical Space Typhoon!" he countered as Valkyrion attacked the monster and it broke. Joan then smiled and flew up slashing the remainder of Derek's life points away.

Adam looked at the card on his disk and smiled a tear going down his face. '_Thanks Grandma Joan…_' he thought to himself smiling he then looked down and walked away.

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: well what did you think of Adam's Dark past Joan turned it into light.

Original Cards:

BattleGuards Combo

Trap Revisal(I think)


	11. The Test Test of Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its Characters just the cards that **I** put at the bottom.

Authors note: all right Gryphinwyrm7 I give Asriel's in.

Chapter 11: The Test-Test of Courage

Kai walked over to Adam and gave a high five to him right away they then rammed their chests together and both took a step back. Showing how strong both have become. Kai then walked over to his arena and slapped on his disk and his deck. He gulped and then stood up on the other side was a beautiful blonde super model-looking Female.

"You Kai," she said looking up and standing.

"Y-yes" kai stuttered he then focused to recompose himself. "What's your name?" he said with a more confident tone.

"Asriel Coffin" she said smiling "now I'll make our opening move so this fight can get started!" she already had her hand drawn and smiled "I summon Familiar Knight in def. (1200/1400) that should do."

Kai drew his hand and a sixth card a smile came upon his face "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman! Now attack her Knight!"

"With his ability I call out Rare Metal Dragon." She placed the card on the field. (2400/1200)

Kai jumped back he wasn't expecting that powerful card he summoned his own though "Zolga in Def mode!" (1700/1200) "And to end my turn I play one card face down" he said looking up to see what she had.

She drew and smiled "Since right now I don't have anything in my hand to help I play the A. Forces then I summon one monster face down and attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

Kai-3300

Asriel-4000

Kai laughed "Should have attacked Zolga but I'll show you why now" He drew and looked the card over "sweet I sacrifice Zolga to summon Dark Magician Girl." He said then his life points went up!

Kai-5300

Asriel-4000

Asriel sighed, "I don't think my Husband would like you using her"

"Your husband!" Kai shouted he then looked in his hand "well ask me if I care because I use Black Pendant on her!"(2500/1700) "The perfect accessory on my beautiful mage! NOW TAKE CARE OF THAT DRAGON!" he shouted his girl twirled her want and then aimed the blast at the dragon that broke apart. "Bo-yaw!" he shouted clinching his fist

Asriel growled, "My move" she drew and smiled "perfect I summon Command Knight (1800/1800) then I flip Penguin Soldier to return your monster to your hand! Finally I play The Sword in the Stone to increase its attack by 500 for every monster with Knight in the Title! (Command Knight-2300/1800 Penguin Soldier-750) So both of my monsters attack his life points! Then I play this face down."

Kai-2250

Asriel-3400

Kai drew and sighed " with Black Pendant you lose 500 life points also, I won't roll over for you Asriel…I'm playing to win" he looked through his hand "I set this monster face down and end my turn!"

Asriel drew and smiled "bingo! I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight so he gets 400 from a forces 400 from my Command Knight and 500 from Sword in the Stone! Giving him 3600 so attack his monster my Knight"

"Neko Mane King!" kai shouted as the monster was destroyed he then drew "I summon Skilled Dark Magician then I play these two face down!" (1900/1700)

Asriel said nothing and drew as she did Kai's face down card revealed it-self!

"Thunder of Ruler!" Kai shouted

Asriel growled some then looked at her new card "I'll pass for this turn but you wait you'll run out of cards to stall."

"You'll never know…" he said drawing a smile appeared on his face "Earthquake will switch all your monsters to def. Then I play Gravity Axe on my Mage (2400) so your monsters can't go back into attack! But mine can which I put my mage into now!" he then looked over his hand "next I play this face down and end my turn"

Asriel growled her monsters where in def something she didn't like at all. "I play Gearfried the Iron Knight then I use Release Restraint to turn him into Gearfried the Swordmaster! (3400) WAIT WHERE DID THAT MONSTER COME FROM?"

Kai smirked his game was working "my Miracle Restoring by removing the two counters that I got I can return Buster Blader from my Graveyard! (3100)

"when did he go to the graveyard" she roared at Kai

"just now when I played my other face down card Spell Purification! To destroy The A. Forces!" ( GTS-3000, CK-2100 Swift Gaia-3300 PS-750) Kai smiled "Now none of your monsters can beat my Buster Blader."

Kai-1850

Asriel-3400

Kai drew and smiled "now I play pot of greed to draw two times!" he drew and smiled once more "finally I play one monster face down and end my turn by attacking you Penguin Soldier which is still in def!"

Asriel drew and smiled "I activate Warrior Returning alive which lets me call out Gearfried the Iron Knight (2700) then I sacrifice my three Knights to call out The Once and Future King: Pendragon (3500/3000) then I get ride of the Sword in the Stone to equip him with Excalibur!(7000/3000) and since he was a speacil summon I can't attack with him. But this duel is over anyway"

Kai growled she was under estimating him "who said I'm done!" he drew "I'll show you that I can come back!"

To be continued!

Authors Notes:well that part is done but lets see what happens next?


	12. The Test Test of COurage pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and the chances of me going to be able to are very very very slim to none.

Chapter 12: The Test- Test of Courage pt 2

Kai snapped the top card off his deck "Now its time for me to show you that I'm no amateur!" he looked at the card "first I switch buster Blader and Skilled Dark magician to def." He looked up his teeth clinched 'great the only time I remove my Envoy Mage and my Old Vindictive Magician is when I need them the most!' He closed his eyes and looked away "how could I have been so stupid!" he said to himself he then looked at his newly drawn card. "I summon Maha Vailo in def. next is two cards face down!" he said looking up at The Once and Future King: Pendragon. "Your move Asriel."

Asriel looked at the kid. She then drew "Pendragon attack his monster with Excalibur's Holy Swipe! Your target is his Buster Blader!"

Kai watched his monster tear apart like it was a peace of paper. He looked down tears forming in his eyes as he drew. A glint of hope appeared in his eyes "I set this monster face down and end my turn!"

Asriel drew once more and pointed at his skilled dark magician "attack"

"Shift! To redirect your attack towards my Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" Kai said as one of his face down cards flipped up and his Guard appeared on the field deflecting the attack. Kai drew once again "I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to call out Dark Magician! Next I use my second face down card Call of the Haunted to raise Buster Blader back and then for my face down card in hand Polymerization! To summon Dark Paladin! (3400/2400)" Kai sighed his paladin wasn't even close to destroying her Pendragon. "Attack Gearfried the Swordmaster! After that I end my turn!" was all that he could say.

Kai-1850

Asriel-3000

Asriel drew and looked at him "you know I can finish you off but first I play polymerization fusing my Gaia the Fierce Knight with Curse of Dragon to form Gaia the Dragon Champion!"(2600/2100) DP: (4400/2400)

Kai sighed his paladin still will let him lose if he gets attacked he then looks to his face down card he forgot about it the whole duel time. He then looks at her and smiles "finish this duel now if you think you can."

Asriel looked steam at that comment and then pointed at his paladin "ATTACK THAT MONSTER AND WIN ME THIS DUEL!"

"ZERO GRAVITY!" Kai called, as the face down card appeared the monsters switched to def and his guard went to offensive mode.

Asriel growled "your lucky that was there." She then looked at his monster "End turn"

Kai drew and looked at his card "I sacrifice my Guard to call on Jinzo!" (2400/1400) "Next I switch my Paladin in attack mode and then I attack Pendragon! Jinzo attack her Life Points Directly!"

Kai-1850

Asriel-600

Asriel drew "I play the spell known as Tri Knights which lets me call out Jacks Knight Kings Knight and Queens Knight! Now I sacrifice all three for Gilford the Lightning which destroys all your monsters but once again he was special summoned so he can't attack your move!"

Kai drew once more Jinzo his Paladin both where in his graveyard he looked at his new card "Dark Elf def. Mode!" (2000/800)

Asriel looked at the elf "My husband played that card when we dueled!" she drew

"Who on earth is your husband?" Kai shouted getting annoyed now.

"Davis Coffin" she looked at the card and smiled "Time to show you what he gave me…I offer Gilford the Lightning for Tribute Doll to call out Dark Magician then I use my Knights Title to call out Dark Magician Knight!" (2500/2100) "Destroy Dark Elf!"

'Davis Coffin why does that name nearly ring a bell' Kai thinks to himself not realizing his elf was destroyed.

"Now then after I play this face down you lose!" Asriel said looking at him

Kai drew and smiled "Card of Sanctity to draw 6 new cards which will help anyway" Kai looked at his deck they where cutting it close he had 10 cards It looked. "First I play Spell Economics then I play Autonomous Action Unit to raise Obnoxious Celtic Guard from the graveyard then I play Tailor of the Fickle to equip Autonomous Action Unit to Dark Magician Knight then I use Heavy Storm to destroy all equip spells!"

A huge burst of wind picks up and then the Knight shattered as well as Autonomous Action unit.

"Hey why isn't your card destroyed!" Asriel shouted.

Kai smiled "a favorite combo of mine Autonomous action unit destroys the card its equipped to instead of the monster it revived now I have two cards left and they are Fairy of the Spring to give me one spell back from the grave! End turn!"

Asriel drew and looked over her new cards "I play one card face down and summon Pixie Knight in def then I attack your guard with my Dragon Champion!"

Kai-650

Asriel-600

Kai drew 'please let it be a card I can play face down!' he looked at it 'Thank you' "I play this face down and then use Gravity Axe Grarl on my Guard putting him in def then I summon Guardian Grarl!" (2500/1000) "end turn!"

Asriel drew once more and smiled "Gaia the Dragon Champion attack his Grarl and rid the field of that lizard"

"you really are hot headed aren't you which is why I'm happy to inform you that Collected Power will destroy your Knight by giving him Gravity Axe" (3000/1000) "Gravity Axe Counter!"

Kai-650

Asriel-200

Kai drew and smiled "Obnoxious Celtic Guard! Attack Pixie Knight then Grarl win me this duel!"

Asriel-0

Kai-650

Kai ran up to the holograms trying to give them a hug and fell right through them. He looked up to Asriel and smiled "good game!" he gave her a thumbs up

Asriel smiled and gave him one in return "Don't think your done yet you still have to face my husband!" Kai nodded accepting the challenge and walked down the stairs he sighed he won once more he proved he had what it takes.

To Be continued…


	13. A New Fight A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and the chances of me going to be able to are very slim to none.

Chapter 13: A New Fight A New Enemy

Kai walked down from the dueling platform and smiled Adam's duel was going on as he ran over there.

Adam-500

James-3000

James let out a abrupt laugh and then smiled "What's wrong Valkyrion Duelist…lost your touch?"

Adam drew and sighed "I have two Valkyrions yet you are still beating me with dumb luck from that Magic Cylinders and with that other one face down I can't attack" he told James the then looked at his hand 'I need a new plan…and with that Jinzo and Amplify on his field I can't use my traps…to counter…as well as that Invader of Darkness to stop my quick play cards from being activated!' Adam looked through his hand "I Play these two face down and end my turn!" he called with the calmest voice Kai has ever heard.

James drew and smiled "this duel is over I play Kryuel and activate Secret Pass to the Treasures to have him attack your life points!"

James-3000

Adam-0

Adam sighed he lost fair and square and walked down as he got to Kai Lawrince's head popped up on the screen.

"Greetings once more duelists…I would like to congratulate those duelists for making the top 16 before the final 4 you have two more matches and now the new saying the tournament has been upgraded to 6000 life points and the Ban list is for Advanced Format only…any duelist playing a Ban card will be disqualified from the tournament" a uproar of groans come from the remaining 15 duelists Kai looks at Lawrince with a very serious tone "Emails have been sent to the remainders parents and the others shall have the privilege of emailing their parents on their own and watch or go home. To the Remainder go and reconstruct your decks so that the rules won't be broken by the Ban list!"

Adam turns to his friend a smile on his face "Take down the rest of them…" he gives him a thumbs up and walks out of the building and turns the corner for the hotel.

"Greetings Adam…" came Lawrince's voice from behind him.

Adam turned and Lawrince had a duel disk on. "Oh Lawrince great tournament your holding very nicely planned and everything! What's with the duel disk sir?"

"You Know Adam…Kai is getting on my nerves so in order to beat him I'm going duel you"

Lawrince-6000

Adam-6000

All of a sudden Kai walks out the building ready to go face it when he hears a scream of No. He runs in the direction that the scream came from he turns the corner and rams right into Adam. He looks up and smiles.

"Adam who screamed!" Kai shouted.

"Get Away from him Kai!" came joeys voice from behind Adam. "Dis guy has been brain washed!" Joey got in front of Kai and activated his duel disk. "Lets duel Adam or should I say Lawrince!" he shouts he then looks at Kai "Go get Yug' and tell him what's going on!" then the shadows envelope the duelists.

Kai stands up and runs off not wanting to believe his friend is evil. As tears streaming down his face he runs to the hotel room. He busts in panting tears still streaming to find Yugi Tea and Karri there.

"What's wrong?" Yugi got out as Kai begins to explain the story Yugi morphs into Yami. Tea and Karri gasp.

"Then Joey comes and blocks me from Adam. Adam then puts a shadow in front of them and I ran here!" Kai finished

"Take me there now!" Yami shouts and runs after Kai once they get there they see Joey on the ground "NO! JOEY!" was all that escaped his lips he fell to his knee's Kai looks down and picks up the note "Its to you Yugi…" he hands the note to Yami and Yami scans it quickly he then clinches the papers in his fist "Lawrince is what I feared. Kai now you must know everything about this man." Yami walks off to the side Kai at his side "When I was Pharaoh of Egypt Lawrince tried to corrupt the shadow creatures also known as our duel monsters he nearly qualified until our Card Guardian Krylancelo…took him into the shadow realm with him and now he's escaped!" he looks at Kai "Now he is corrupting the souls of others before he can corrupt the monsters please erase him from this planet and by that beat him in a duel! Not just any duel a Shadow Game!" He looks over to Joey's body. "As for me I must duel Adam. Good Luck and please reconstruct your deck for this tournament I don't need you disqualified!"

At this Yugi runs off and Kai runs back to his hotel and pulls out a box of cards and then begins constructing his deck for the Advanced Format of the List.

"Adam I'm here lets Duel!" Comes Yugi's voice from the roof of the hotel.

"Yes Lets Pharaoh!" Came Adams Voice then the duel disks activate and go to 6000 in active form.

To be continued…


	14. The Test Test of Will pt 1

Disclaimer: nope no yugioh ownership here

Chapter 14: The Test-Test of Will pt 1

Kai set his deck down and looked over at the clock it was 11:45 pm his duel didn't start until 9:00 in the morning. He walks over to his bed and lies down and falls asleep.

Yugi-4000

Adam-2400

Yugi glares at him "Big mistake on challenging me Adam! I play Diffusion Wave Motion at the cost of 1000 life points I can attack all of your monsters so GO MY DARK PALADIN! Finish him off!" DP: 3200

Adam- Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600)

Total Damage –2400

Adam-0

Yugi-3000

Yugi smiled "That is how the duelists handle their monsters!"

Adam rose up to his feet "Very good Pharaoh. I hope to duel you again but now you must rest for the tournament!"

Yami looked at him in protest "What is he up to?" he walks off the roof and seems to be in deep thought

Morning rises once again. And Kai's alarm clock goes off he looks over to the other bed and its still made. 'I hope the Pharaoh won last night.' He tells himself he stands up and slips on a pair of black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt and slides a black shirt with silver stripes going from the shoulders down. He walks out and sees Yugi's Gang there smiling. "What do you need?"

"Just ta wish you luck Pal." Came Joey's voice from the side and Tea and Tristan nod.

"Thanks to you three it helps" Kai said smiling he then looked at his deck in his disk. "We are ready!" the group walks down to see a duelist waiting in Kai's Arena. Kai groans remembering if he wins this duel he has to face Karri next and he wasn't sure if he can yet. He then looked over at his next opponent whose name was Max.

"Ready Max?" Kai spoke who then looked over to his side and saw the three of Yugi's group and Karri. He turns and sighs at this. 'No pressure kai' he told himself as he drew his five cards.

"As I'll ever be Kai" Max replied his hand drawn as he draws his 6th card. "I set this monster face down and set these two cards face down next I activate Kaiser Coliseum!" he said as the two face down cards appear then Kai finds himself in a Circular room that looks like the Roman Coliseum. "This spell card prevents you from having more monsters than me! End turn!"

Kai-6000

Max-6000

Kai drew and smiled "I summon Sangan in def mode and end my turn!"

Max drew and smiled "I sacrifice my face down monster Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) for Jinzo and then I combine Jinzo with my Amplifier spell card so my traps are safe from his powers. Now Jinzo show his Sangan who the owner of the field is!" the cybernetic warrior puts his hands together and fires the energy it formed right at Kai.

"Now I activate Sangan's ability to give me Watapon (200/300) in def mode" Kai shouted he then drew "Just what the doctor ordered I sacrifice Watapon for Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)"

"Reveal face down card Trap Hole to send your Dark Magician Girl into the Graveyard!" Max said he smiled

Kai clenched his fist "End turn!"

Max drew and smiled "I play Twin Headed Behemoth in attack mode (1500/1200) now both my monsters attack his life points!"

Kai- 2100

Max-6000

"He already lost half of his life points!" Tristan called looking up at Kai's life point counter

"I dink he knows dat Tristan!" Joey states

Kai looked up "this duel has just started" He draws "Yes! I play Maha Vailo (1550/1400) now I play Tribute Doll sacrificing him for Buster Blader (3100/2300) then I play these two cards face down!" he claimed as the blue armored warrior with the buster sword flies onto the field.

Max drew he growled "Lucky move armature I switch both of my monsters to def and end my turn"

Kai drew as he did a Thunder of Ruler card flipped up "That's alright I play this De-spell to destroy your Kaiser Coliseum and Smashing Ground it destroys the monster with the Highest Def on your field to bad its you Jinzo…next I play Graceful Charity to draw three and discard two next I activate Pitch Black Power Stone and Miracle Restoring! To revive my Dark Magician I just discarded! (2500/2100)" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah Kai's in the game now!" Joey shouts

"Whys that Joey?" Tea turns and asks him

"Simple Kai's in control and Max knows it. Also your state of mind in the duel is half the duel Kai was rattled at first and didn't want to admit it. But now with those two kick butt monsters he's in the drivers seat!" Joey replies giving a goofy grin

Max smiles "Big Deal so you got powerful monsters on the field I'm still going to beat you!"

"We'll see max!" Kai returns


	15. The Test Test of Will pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. Just my original Characters and Cards.

Chapter 15: The Test- Test of Will pt 2

"Is it my move Kai since my Thunder of Ruler trap prevented you from attacking this turn." Max Gloated he then drew without Kai's permission "I Play one card face down then I trigger Soul Exchange to sacrifice your Dark Magician for Summoned Skull! (2500/1200) unfortunately I can't attack this turn but I play Dark Core Discarding my Red Eyes Black Dragon to remove your Buster Blader from Play. End Turn!"

Kai drew once more and looked over his new card "Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards! Now I play Rod of Silence Kay'est on your Skull and then I summon Guardian Kay'est!"

Max Growled "You think your still safe then think again" he snaps the card off his deck he then quickly glances at it "I summon Pitch Dark Dragon in attack mode! (900/600) next I play Secret Pass to the Treasures! To let my Dragon have at your Life Points!" The black dragon roared and flew over Kay'est as he did he brought his fangs down and chomped on Kai's Shoulders.

Kai-1200

Max-6000

Kai groaned as the dragon bit down on his shoulders he stood up and drew. "I need to get his life points down as soon as possible." He looked at his newly drawn card and smiled "I have a plan I sacrifice my Guardian Kay'est for Chaos Command Magician. (2400/1900) next I play this on him Shooting Star Bow Ceal! It lowers his attack down to 1400 but he can now attack your life points so Hit him now my Command Mage! To end my turn I play this face down." The green mage raised his staff that made a arrow appear over it as it did it soared past his monsters and hit him in the chest.

Kai-1200

Max-4600

Max growled, "So you're the duelist that uses the Guardian Cards with the Dark Magician strategy. You're quiet famous for a beginner and making beginners moves." He drew and smiled "I Summon The Dark Hex Sealed Fusion (1000/1600) and play Polymerization to fuse my Summoned Skull with it to form Black Skull Dragon! (3200/2500) Now Black Skull Dragon Attack his Command Mage and win me this duel!"

"Reveal Reverse Card: Reverse Trap!" Kai shouted as his mage's attack points went up to 3400 and he blasted the Dragon.

"NO my Black Skull Dragon!" Max screamed.

Kai-1200

Max-4400

Kai drew and smiled "Now I summon my Guardian Ceal (1700/1400) and use Card of Sanctity! To draw our six cards!" he did so with pleasure getting 4 new cards as Max gets 3. "Now I combine my Ceal with Twin Swords of Flashing Light at the cost of my Double Coston. (1200/1400) now my Guardian Ceal activate your ability to destroy the Twin Swords to Smash Black Skull Dragon!" the Dragon like guardian grabbed the swords and put them in his bow which he promptly fired at the Skull who fell to peaces quite literally "Now Command Mage attack his life points and my Ceal attack his Dragon!"

Max-2200 (one Face down card)

Kai-1200 (Field: Pitch Black Power Stone, Guardian Ceal, Chaos Command Magician equipped with Shooting Star Bow –Ceal)

"Now to end my turn I play this face down!" Kai said

Max drew and began laughing "I set this monster face down and end my turn!"

Kai drew once more and looked at his face down card "Command Mage attack his life points then ceal attack his face down monster"

Max-800

Kai-200

"Hey why did my life points drop?" Kai looked at his monster then seen a tree on fire with a Bad Reaction to Simochi on Max's field.

Max laughed and then held up his monster "My Burning Algae instead of giving you the life points you lost the life points!" he drew and then looked over his hand "Perfect I summon Time Wizard! (500/400) now activate Time Roulette" The clock looking wizard raised its wand and it started to spin.

"Dats not Good!" Joey shouted.

"Oh Man if he loses this Roulette then he's lost this duel!" Tristan called

The spinner kept spinning to everyone else but Max it seemed like forever finally it came to a stop on a Time Machine!

"No!" Tea shouted her hand clasped over her mouth. Karri gasping in horror and putting her hands over her mouth.

"This duels over man!" Tristan called shaking Joey by his shirt

Max smiled "To Bad Loser Time Wizard attack his life Points" the wizard did so with glee then the Dark Magician rose up from the graveyard. "What! Where did he come from!"

"Call of the Haunted! And it looks like I waited until the perfect time to call him back!" Kai said with a calm voice. He then smiled and drew "I play this face down and attack your Time Wizard with my Dark Magician!" the mage raised his wand and fired the blast right at the wizard whom promptly shattered into thousands of peaces

Kai-200

Max-0

Kai fell to his knees and let out a long heavy sigh. He looked over to the group and everyone was smiling he then looked at Karri who blew him a kiss. Kai looked away blushing. Everyone started laughing even Kai after a while.

"Very good Kai but soon you'll have to face me and your friend. Can you handle the pressure" Lawrince said laughing.

Up in the bleachers a man sat there watching perfectly quiet he looked like Kai a little but if he shown himself he would be Krylan (chapter 9) he seemed happy and yet troubled at this. "Soon the young one will face his destiny. And I hope he will be ready."

To Be Continued…

Alright folks I need one more character…please give me the best description of any character you have in your Fic and tell me what type of deck he/she runs.

To ProtoNeiko- Don't worry I promise that Aiken will be in my fic. (More or likely in the aftermath I need someone to challenge Kai in the hang out part of the ending)


	16. Triple Threat Tag Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. Just my original Characters and Cards.

Chapter 16: Three on Three

Kai ran out to see if he could find any trace of Adam. As the door closes behind him it reopens to show three duelists walking out.

The tallest of the three laughed "The Name's Lance kid. Now a three on one duel sounds fun!" him and the other two activated their duel disks.

"Wait a minute I can't take you three on at once!" Kai shouted

The Smallest started laughing "Sure you can you'll just be at a disadvantage!"

"Den make it three on three" Joey's voice came out from behind Kai. Kai turned around to see Joey and Yugi running towards him.

"Lets Duel you cowards for challenging just one duelist!" Yugi shouted the muscular of the bunch laughed even more.

"Ha Ha des guys tink they are going to win!" he said.

Kai-6000

Lance-6000

Joey-6000

Victor (Short Duelist)-6000

Yugi-6000

Christoph- (Muscular) 6000

"I'll go first if you guys don't mind!" Kai shouted drawing his sixth card. "I summon Neo The Magic Swordsman in attack mode (1700/1000) next I play this Twin Swords of Flashing Light Tryce to combine it with my monster but first I must discard my Watapon. And to end my turn this card face down." (1200/1000)

Lance smiled "We can't attack until we each draw so it's my move. I set this monster and play these two faces down then I play Meteor of Destruction and Serial Spell to do Two Thousand Damage to you Yugi! With the cost of just my hand!" he laughed as the meteors came soaring down onto the Pharaoh.

"Yugi!" Kai and Joey shouted out in unison.

"I'm fine." Yami groaned as he stood up. –Life points-4000

"End Turn" Lance said with a evil sneer on his face

"Den it's my move!" Joey said as he drew his top card. "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick and sacrifice him for my Red Eyes Black Dragon! I dink that's enough damage for now" (2400/2000)

Victor drew and glanced at his next card "I summon Zombra the Dark and set this card face down" (2100/500)

Yami drew and smiled "I play a monster face down def next I play these two cards face down and end my turn."

Christoph drew and looked at his partners. "I set this monster in def mode and then I set these two cards face down and end my turn."

Kai-6000

Lance-6000

Joey-6000

Victor-6000

Yugi-4000

Christoph-6000

Kai smiled "I think you left your boss unprotected so now I activate Reverse Trap! To give my Neo (2200/1000) so first he'll attack your face down card lance!"

"Magician of Faith. And I'll bring back Meteor of Destruction." He said with an evil sneer on his face.

Kai smiled "Neo Attack him once more!"

"Shadow Spell!" Lance called as his face down card flipped up and neo weakened to 1500.

"I set this monster face down and play these two face down!" Kai called and looked up "End Turn!"

Lance drew and looked at his face down card "I Reveal Jar of Greed to give me one extra card. I play one monster in def and then I play Meteor of Destruction on you Joey! And end turn!"

Joey (5000) drew and looked at his new card. "Alright now we have to fix this mess first I play Panther Warrior in attack mode! (2000/1600) next I play these two face down and end my turn."

Victor smiled "I reveal my face down Skill Drain and then I play Brain Control to take over Joey's Red Eyes now I sacrifice both of them for Tri Horned Dragon! (2850/2350) and I attack your Neo the Magic Swordsman Kai!" he said with absolute calmness!

"Horn of Heaven!" Kai shouted as his face down card revealed itself "Sorry Neo but I sacrifice Neo to Destroy your Tri Horned Dragon!"

A great horn flew down over Kai's head and blasted neo and the dragon off the field.

Victor groaned he wasn't really expecting that. (Life Points- 4200)

"My move!" Yami called as he drew "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1200) and flip up Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) Attack Victor now!"

Victor looked in horror as Breaker came down as he did a Soul Tiger blocked his path. (0/2100)

"What?" Yugi Shouted as his life points dropped to 3500

"Thank you Christoph." Victor said looking at him.

"End Turn" Yugi said looking at Christoph whom promptly drew.

"I set another monster face down and end my turn." Christoph said.

On the rooftops Adam leaned over the railing of the Convention Center watching the six duelists dueling it out against each other. "Lets see if you can win Kai."

To Be continued…

ProtoNeiko- no problem as long as you understand.

Vyser- how's this for more duelists dueling?

Authors Notes- I know I've never heard of a Three on Three Match. But I wanted to find a way for Kai to work with Yugi and Joey.


	17. Triple Threat Tag pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 17: Triple Threat Tag team pt2

Kai looked upon his opponents. 'I can't seem to get a lock on their strategy' he looked at his newly drawn card and looked over at Yugi. "I sacrifice my face down Zolga to summon Dark Magician Girl! Then I'll give the two thousand-life point boost to Yugi. Now-"

"I Play Sages Stone to call out Dark Magician!" he and Yugi called out in Unison. The Crimson Dark Magician and the purple robed dark magician rose up in a blast of light and looked at each other and nodded. (2500/2100)

"Now that's what I call team work!" Joey said.

Kai and Yugi looked at each other and smile.

Up on the rooftops Adam seems to be watching with little interest.

"Aw Adam my most loyal servant…how are you?" Lawrince said walking up "I have something for you a new name…from hence forth you'll be known as lanxon!"

Lance looked upon his partners and groaned, "How are we to beat those two mages?"

"Don't worry we'll get it." Christoph said he then looked at Kai to see his next move.

Kai looked at his dark magician girl "Attack Lances Face Down monster!"

"Not quite young duelist it's my Apprentice Magician. So I can set another monster face down." Lance said smiling

"Very well Dark Magician attack!" the mage rose and flew down towards Victor.

Victor looked very displeased at his monster being destroyed. – Life points-1700

"End turn" kai said smiling.

Lance drew and smiled. "I flip up Magician of faith then I play Lightning Vortex! Discarding this card. Say Good bye to all of your monsters then Magician of faith will attack your life points directly! Kai!"

Kai looked around the magician of faith was gone as he turned around she smacked his back with her staff. He falls to a knee a huge welt on his back now.

Kai-5700

Lance-6000

Joey-5000

Victor-3800

Yugi-5500

Christoph-6000

Joey drew and smiled "I play this face down and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode (1800/1600) attack victor and knock him out of this round!"

Yugi smiled at his friend and drew. "I summon The Rock Spirit by removing Gazelle from play then I sacrifice him for Dark magician Girl (2000/1700) her effect is still gone its just because of Victors card! Attack Lances Magician of Faith!"

Lance smiled "Magic Cylinders! And lets see Joey will take the damage!"

"Hang in their Joey!" Kai shouted looking at his friend

Joey groaned as he stood up. (3000)

Christoph drew "Just because of victors absence doesn't mean that we lost…I play exchange and target you Joey Wheeler!" he walks over to Joey and smiles. "I'll take this and you can have one of these" Joey grabs one with out looking. "Now I summon Gear Golem of the Moving Fortress and Flip Battle Footballer! Then I play Shield and Sword to send his attack to 2200 then I pay 800 of my life points to attack you directly Wheeler! Then I attack Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!"

Joey-800

Yugi-5400

"We need to save Joey he's in trouble!" Yugi stated as Kai drew.

"Nothing…" he says looking through his hand. He then looked up "I play Shooting Star Bow Ceal on your Magician then I summon Guardian Ceal so I can attack your monster!" His dragon like guardian raised its hand and struck down on her."

"Spell of Pain!" Lawrince shouted as Joey's life points hit 0

"Joey!" Yugi and Kai shouted at once.

"Been nice playing you guys!" Joey said he then fell to the ground motionless.

Kai looked up in deep rage. "You'll pay for that Lawrince!" he clinched his fist and Lawrince drew.

"Goody…now play Dark Core discarding my monster Dark Magician of Chaos and remove your Ceal Kai! Next I use my card of sanctity to get 6 new cards and I use two Hinotama's and Meteor of Destruction to Yugi then Two Okazzi's at Kai and end my turn!"

Yugi (1800) drew and smiled "I activate Soul Release then I use Dimension Fusion and revive my Gazelle, Alpha, Breaker and I sacrifice them for OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"(4000/4000)

The giant blue behemoth rose from the ground and looked at kai then looked back at Lawrince and Christoph.

Kai clinched his chest in pain he looked at obelisk as if he could control it too.

"Obelisk Attack Lawrince!" Kai and Yugi Shouted at the same time Lawrince flew back in pain then his life points hit 2000…

Christoph looked in fear of the giant monster. "I set another and switch both my monsters to def."

Kai drew and looked at his new card "First spell economics then I play premature burial to raise dark magician then I play Autonomous Action Unit to raise back Magician of Faith. Then I sacrifice both monsters to have Obelisks affect Kick in! FIST OF FATE!" the monsters closed there eyes and became dust as they flew into the jewel upon obelisks head. He then clinched his fist and he and obelisk threw a punch as one as Lawrince's life points hit 0 and Christoph hit 2000.

"How did you know you could use him?" Yugi asked in question

"My card guardian powers where from Egypt. So I took a wing at it." Kai said with a smug look on his face. He then looked at Christoph. "So what's it going to be?"

Christoph lowered his head and put his hand on his deck.

Kai and Yugi looked up at Obelisk and smiled nodding towards him. Then ran over to Joey who sat up.

Authors Note: well it may seemed rushed but I'm going out of town. And it would absolutely bug me if I didn't finish a set. Or trinity.


	18. History Always Repeats

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh.

Chapter 18: In Way Over Head

Lanxon whom was formally known as Adam. Leaned on the roofs Bar to prevent him from falling.

"Hey I know you your that punk kid Kai's friend." Came the voice of David from behind him.

Lanxon turned around smiling evilly "I'm no friend of Kai's. So take your business elsewhere I'm not interested." He started to walk when David stepped in front of him.

"Then how bout a duel if I win you set up a duel with me and Kai!" David said activating his disk.

"And if I win you'll give me something I've wanted from every duelist. Their soul!" Lanxon replied his disk activated and as soon as it was complete the shadow realm orb appeared around the two.

David-4000

Lanxon- 4000

"I'll start first I play Mystic Tomato in Def. (1400/1100) and then I play Darkness Surface it gives me the power to sacrifice one dark monster for a darker monster and I sacrifice my Tomato for Doma the Angle of Silence! (1600/1400) and I'll give him the Sword of Dark Destruction to give him even more dark powers. (2000/1200) and finally Black Pendant on my Favorite Monster! Plus these two cards face down" Lanxon said smiling with a very dark and evil grin.

"That's suppose to scare me. I summon Dark Jeroid (1200/1500) in def. And he weakens your monster by 800 attack points! Now your monster is just as weak but still stronger than my monster for now!" David said with a very cocky grin.

"What ever" Lanxon said not even caring. He then drew. "I trigger my Pot of Greed and then sacrifice Alpha Beta and Gamma to summon Valkyrion. Next I play DNA Transplant to turn him into a creature of Darkness" he said smiling Valkyrion then held its head in pain as its armor turned black its eyes red the rest of it red. Its sword became jagged. "Next I trigger my face down card known as Fairy Meteor Crush to combine to Valkyrion! Now attack Dark Jeroid and then I attack you directly with Doma!"

Lanxon-4000

David-800

David snapped the top card off the top of his deck. And smiled "I play this face down and summon Mad Dog of Darkness! (1900/1400) and attack your Doma!" the dog jumped up and swallowed the monster in one gulp.

Lanxon-3800

David-300

Lanxon drew and then looked downward at the card. "I play Giant Trunade! And win this duel by attacking your monster!"

David-0

Lanxon-3800

The shadows then engulfed David he screamed in pain and he fell soul-less.

Kai looked up on the roof and then ran up the stairs and emerged out of the door. "Adam what did you do?"

Lanxon looked over to his old friend "I'm Lanxon now, The Prince of Darkness. So now that you're here-"

"Look your brainwashed come back to us! Adam you're my friend!" Kai shouted.

"I thought you where mine too." Lanxon said he then smiled "But I seen the light after Lawrince's duel. So now its time to wipe you out!" Activates his disk.

"I refuse to duel you!" Kai said not activating his.

"You don't have a choice but-" Lanxon stops dead and then looks backwards at Lawrince. Kai clenches his fist

"Wait until he passes his next three tests…if not he isn't worth the duel." Lawrince said.

"LAWRINCE!" came Krylancelo's voice from behind him. "Its time to finish what we started! Once and For All!" he said

Lawrince turned around and smiled "Ah my old friend Krylan. How has the years been?"

"Cut the formalities Lawrince!" he said sounding very ticked off. "You know as well as I do that Kai will have to duel you sooner or later! Because of his-"

"Destiny as the Card Guardian! I know old timer." Lawrince said unimpressed. "But while I'm here let our protégé's see the old Card Guardian! Duel!"

Lanxon-8000

Krylan-8000

Lanxon drew his five and so did Krylan whom drew his 6th card.

"I summon Kaiser Seahorse and play two cards face down!" Krylan said smiling

Lanxon drew and then looked over his hand as he did a face down card flipped up

"Wall of Revealing Light unless you can summon a monster with 4000 or more attack points you can't attack!" He said smiling

Krylan-4000

Lanxon-8000

"Very well I summon one monster face down and play two cards face down" Lanxon said calmly.

"I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse for Guardian Angel Joan!" (2800/2000) "Now I trigger my other face down card! Cold Wave now you can't activate your face down cards and I'll attack!" the angel spreads her wings and flies up slashing down a Dark Elf. "That was too easy."

"You're very right but now its my move" He drew and looked over his new card "I set one monster face down and end my turn!"

To Be Continued:


	19. The Fourth and Fifth Gods

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh I only own my Original Cards and my characters.

Authors Note: I have to thank Gryphinwyrm7 for this. He gave me the Idea's to create my own God Cards. So thanks man!

Chapter 19: The Fourth and Fifth Egyptian God Cards

Krylan drew and looked over his new card "I Play Shooting Star Bow Ceal on my Angel then I play Guardian Ceal (1700/1400) next I play Tailor of the Fickle to give him his own weapon. Now I sacrifice my bow to destroy your monster and attack your life points with Ceal and Joan!"

Lawrince- 3600

Krylan-6000

Lawrince drew and smiled "ah this card will come in handy to defeat you! But I play these two cards face down and summon a monster face down end turn"

Krylan smiled "this duel is over I play Backup Guardna" (1000/2200) and I'll attack with Joan!"

"Negate attack" Lawrince said in a very calm manor.

As he did Yami popped up on stage "Lawrince what are you doing down here!"

"Defeating a old enemy pharaoh! Now I flip up Bubonic Vermin which lets me set another and then flip another to special summon the third one I need so I can sacrifice all three to summon the fourth god card 'Seth the God of Chaos'" The god rose up behind Krylan.

"What is this?" he said in pain as his life points where sucked out of him leaving him with 100.

The god was human size but wore green robes with red eyes. The card itself was green as well.

"You see before you Seth the god of Confusion Storms and Evil! Now watch as his abilities kick in first he lowers your life points down to 100 and adds them to his attack points then he sucks up your monsters and adds them to his own leaving them soul less!" Lawrince said with a very dark grin on his face

The human looking god clinched his fists and roared. He then started to glow as he did the monsters looked at him and white wisps fly out of their mouths. (11300/11500)

"But unfortunately the shells of your monsters return to me and Seth follows his life energy giving me him!"

"NO!" Krylan whispered. As his monsters flew over to Lawrince.

Kai looked at Lawrince then back at Krylan. He didn't know what to do.

"Now I must offer a monster on my field to attack and I believe backup Guardna will do so" he snaps his fingers and the shell that was Backup Guardna crumbles. At that moment Seth's attack points dropped (10300/9300) "Finish this duel now Seth!"

"NO!" Kai shouted as he ran in front of Krylan. His disk glows as a new monster one in white robes looking exactly like Seth clapped his hands and formed a barrier around him and Krylan.

"That's Ma'at…the exact counterpart to Seth." Krylan said as the barrier bounced the attack. And his life points dropped down to 0 as then a white wisp flew out of his mouth and into a blank card of Lawrince's.

Kai looked over at Seth then at Ma'at. Ma'at turned to him and then held out his own card it was white. Kai reached out and took it then Ma'at wrapped his hands around Kai's.

"I was right all along every duelist chooses cards for his deck from many types of cards, he says, but sometimes a card can choose a duelist. And Ma'at has chosen Kai." Yami said looking in aw his deck then glows as he draws the top three cards "Ra Obelisk and Slifer."

Lanxon ran over to Lawrince's side "What does this mean?"

"That Kai and I will have a extraordinary duel and when I win Ma'at and Seth will follow me!" he said walking off and down the stairs.

"Dats so cool that Kai has his own god card so now everyone won't go and attack Yugi for his!" Joey said dumbfounded.

"Joey!" Tea said in a hushed voice. "Kai knows the gods are dangerous and won't use them right…" she looked over at him and then repeated "Right?"

Kai sat there looking at the god card Ma'at. "What an extreme looking card." The card was white back grounded he wore robes much like the D.D. Survivor but they where White the card had Silver eyes and Long golden hair. Finally it had on Pure Silver armor that seemed never to seen a battle. It had 5000 even attack and defense points. Its Text read 'The coming of this creature will reinstate peace into the world and those who do evil will know fear.' Kai didn't seem to understand it but he slid the card into his deck and shuffled it in. if Lawrince was going to use his god card he would need to too. 'I vow that I will use Ma'at to destroy Lawrince and take Seth so neither can be used against the world.' He said his eyes fueled with the fire that drove Yugi to the finals so many times before Kai. He stood up turning to the others. He smiled and nodded to Yugi then walked down the stairs to the tournament his duel started soon.

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: Well tell me what you honestly think of the god cards. I've got a headache for looking up the gods to find the perfect pair that go against each other once more good and evil will battle it out to bring peace to this world.


	20. Kai Vs Karri

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh just my original characters and cards.

Authors Notes: this is my 20th chapter. Wipes a Tear I'm so proud of my Fic and I thank all of those who took their time out of their lives to read this.

Chapter 20: The Test The Test of the Heart.

Kai ran downstairs being followed by Yugi's group. He looked behind him. 'How did I get myself into this mess.' He asked himself in his head. 'Duh because I'm the card guardian. Its my destiny so Yugi says.' He gets to the platform to see her Karri. 'Why me why do I have to duel the one I care for most. But no matter I have to bring my A game if I want to win!' he just meet her on a plane on the way there but it felt like he's known her forever. He stepped up to the platform. And activates his disk.

"You ready?" he says smirking.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she added running her fingers through her hair and putting it behind her ear. She drew her hand and looked through it.

Kai-6000

Karri-6000

Kai looked through his hand and smirked "Ladies first." He said looking up

Karri drew and smiled. "I play two cards face down and summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1600) in attack mode and I end my turn"

Kai drew and looked at that powerful creature then looked at his new card "I to will play a female. I Summon Dark Elf! (2000/800) in attack mode and then I play my Black Pendant on her. (2500/800) now I activate my Soul Shield this card will stop me from having to pay life points for monsters effects. Now attack her Cyber Harpie Lady!"

Karri smiled and pressed a button. "Activate Rush Recklessly to increase her attack by 700 now they both go boom!"

Kai-6000

Karri-5500

Kai laughed "I just wanted to get ride of your spell card next I play three cards face down."

Karri smiled and drew "I activate my Level Conversion Lab I show you a monster." She raised up a card its Machine King. "Next I roll a die and if it is one it goes to the graveyard and if not then it becomes that level. Now roll the die!" a six-sided die appeared on her field and it rolled it landed on a two "Talk about close. Now I summon my Machine King! (2200/2000) now he gains 100 extra attack points to increase him to (2300/2000) ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS!" she pointed at him as the machine king raised its fists and its lower arms came off as he does Grarl appears on the field.

"Guardian Obituary! At the cost of half of my life points I can summon one monster with guardian in its title. I choose Guardian Grarl! Counter attack" kai shouted. The huge dinosaur roared and then raised his fist and hit the fists back knocking them into the machine king.

"Well to end my turn one card face down." She said smiling

Kai-3000

Karri-5300

Kai drew and looked at his new card "Perfect. I combine Grarl with Gravity Axe Grarl the perfect weapon to beat you with!" he smiled and then Grarl grabbed his axe and raised it. "Grarl attack her life points directly!"

Karri brushed her hair back and pressed the same button she did earlier "A Hero Emerges and I can call out Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode. Now I guess its my move." She drew and looked at her card. "I summon UFO Turtle (1400/1200) in def mode and end my turn."

Kai drew and looked at his new card 'Nothing' "Grarl take out that turtle!" he pointed at it.

Karri smiled "Now to show you my Battle Footballer (1000/2100) and for my move" draws "I Sacrifice him in order to summon Gadget Soldier (1800/2000) in def mode then I end my turn"

Kai drew and looked over his newest card "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode Next I combine him with this Shooting Star Bow Ceal it decreases his attack by 1000 but he gains 500 in return so that puts him at (1050/1400) Attack her life points!" a blue mage appeared and grabbed a bow he raised it and fired off an arrow with lightning merged.

Karri-4250

Kai-3000

Karri laughed, "To bad your spell caster is unprotected. I summon my 2nd Cyber Harpie Lady and attack"

"Really" Kai said cocking an eyebrow "activate Covering Fire this trap will give Maha Vailo my Grarl's Attack Points." (3550/1400) Grarl opened his mouth and shoot out a colorful stream hitting Maha Vailo in the back

Kai-3000

Karri-2500

Karri gasped in horror. She sighed.

Kai drew and looked at his new card "I play Gift of the Martyr sacrificing Grarl in order for Maha Vailo to gain a power boost!" (3550/1400) He called as Grarl roared and disappeared and his spirit flew into Maha Vailo "Now Maha Vailo attack her life points once more! Win this for me!" he called as his mage was more than pleased to do.

Kai sighed then walked over to her holding out his hand she took it and he smiled. Waving a good bye. Walking down. 'Only two more matches then I face you Lawrince and I will get revenge.'

To Be Continued…


	21. Day Off

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh or the Song: So Far Away by Staind Which is italicized so you can identify it.. (I highly recommend hearing this song if you haven't heard the song)_

Chapter 21: The Day Off

The dueling arena just lowered Kai had a victory against Karri the duelist of his dreams. He knew it was true also. His heart had to remind him ever since he first met her. He looked to his left and Lawrince was there. He then glanced over his right and there was Lanxon. He didn't know what to make of it, one was his best friend the other his natural enemy and Lawrince raised a card Kai felt its aura from where he stood it was Seth the Warlord of Chaos. Kai then glanced down at his deck as the top card began to glow he drew it and looked upon Ma'at The Bringer of Peace.

"Lawrince I will avenge Krylancelo and free him from where he is being held captive!" he called out.

"If you get past the other two duels then you'll have the honor. Now as it stands the Final Four Duelists are: Kai Knight, Davis Coffin, S. Kai Gallender, Soren." Lawrince called from the center ring with a spotlight on him.

Kai shivered in fear from the duel with S. Kai that he had dueled once before. Kai looked down upon his deck and asked it for help.

Lawrince then spoke once more. "The duels will be Davis vs. Soren and then Kai vs. S. Kai of course that takes place tomorrow the duelists have the rest of the day off! Oh and the four finalists are allowed to swap cards from their decks and side decks to make new strategies." He walked off as the duelists and audience shuffled out of the building. Kai had one thing on his mind but he had to find her before hand. She vanished after their duel. After he got to the building he walked around looking for her. After a half an Hour of searching he found her sitting on the fountain a few tears streaming down her face.

"Karri!" Kai shouted as he ran up to her he then stopped as she looked up at him.

"Oh its just you." she said in an upset tone. She stood up wiped her tears away and started to walk away but suddenly found Kai clasping her wrist.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kai asked.

_This is my life  
Its not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before_

"Nothing is wrong." She replied upon the question. She then slipped her wrist free of Kai's grip.

_Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping_

"Wanna have dinner with me!" Kai blurted out he clasped his hands over his mouth the instant he realized what he shouted.

Karri turned and looked upon him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Kai nodded slowly but it was for sure that he did.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
_

Karri turned and sighed "Just another guy wanting to just get in bed with me so if so then leave I won't date you."

Kai ran up infront of her. "I'm not like most men. I want girls for there heart not their body." He said turning red

Karri smiled "alright, I'll go out with you this once if I enjoy it then we'll see each other again. Agreed?" she said in a sweet tone.

Kai nodded and then Karri clasped his arms and walked next to him.

"Well I was planning on us spending the rest of the day with you-If you wished that is." He said looking upon her. She just smiled and pulled herself closer to his arm.

"Hey come on we have a date!" she said running forward taking his hand and leading him into an arcade. They looked around at all the games and experienced a few racing games. Kai even won her a Harpie Lady plushie he still claims it was luck that he won that game.

_Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

They continued to walk down they even went to see a few sites. The Capital, Washington Monument even The Lincoln Memorial (whom was/Is my favorite President) and to a local hobby shop where Kai and Karri got some extra cards. They really seemed to be having the time of their lives when dinner came around it was all the same they joked and had fun neither talking about the tournament or the duels. Kai then looked down and smiled and looked through his new booster pack set

"Lets see Reasoning, GreenKappa, Graverobber, Back-up Gardna, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, Order to Charge, Mask of Darkness, Eye of Truth and-" he looked at the card very carefully and shown it to Karri she of course smiled. "What about you Karri?"

"Hmmm nothing much but I did get this guy "Gaia the Fierce Knight. He sort of reminds me of you." she said smiling and laying her head on his shoulder "you know the tournament continues tomorrow so why don't you add some of those cards to your deck."

_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing ok  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before   
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping  
_

"You know I will I've already got a great strategy from them so I will thanks Karri." He said putting his arm around her and then looked out at the moon starting to rise over the sea. After an Hour of sitting and watching they both went to the hotel and enjoyed the remainder of the trip back.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

They get to Karri's door. Kai walked her to it for reasons that he didn't know. Kai turned to leave when Karri grabbed his wrist and when he turned he meet a passionate kiss upon his lips he gladly kissed back.

I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me   
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me

Kai smiled and said his goodbyes.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

he then headed down to his room and laid down falling asleep instantly.

Authors Notes: finally got that chapter done. I'm actually surprised that I got it to turn out this way. Oh and Gryphinwyrm7: Davis Duels Next!

Oh before I forget: **I NEED DUELISTS 5 MORE GOOD GUYS THAT HAVE A VERY STRONG BOND/CONNECTION TO THEIR DECKS!**


	22. Davis Vs Soren: Light Vs Lightning pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh

Authors Notes: well this is fun it's the first time I get to use Davis…so don't punish me if I portray him wrong. And I forgot to mention I would/ Will only take ONE DUELIST PER PERSON!

Chapter 22: Davis vs. Soren

Kai woke up early in the morning and took Karri down to breakfast they both ate together talking like they did last night. For the first time since the tournament started he didn't have that awkward dream. He had a nice peaceful sleep. They got up and headed towards the convention center. Kai had to go back and get his duel disk then his duel deck. They got there in time for Lawrince to finish his speech about how it was an honor to be in the final four. Kai walked down to the sidelines with Karri holding his hand. Kai then looked across from him to notice Asriel whom he defeated earlier on in the tournament. He then looked up and it hit him! Davis was Asriel's Husband. The one that she told him he would have to duel sooner or later. He then looked up.

Davis glanced across the field as the stage rose for their duel. Soren was an odd man he was covered with a gray cloak and a white robe. The only thing visible was his hands and his eyes everything else was covered. Both of their duel disks activated as the readied themselves.

Davis-8000

Soren-8000

Soren looked down at the life point counter and looked up. He then drew his hand and looked through the cards.

"I wish you luck Davis." The man said his voice sounded old but to Kai it felt familiar as the words left his lips Kai's head throbbed in pain. He held it quickly and shook it off.

"Thanks but let us let the cards speak for themselves" Davis replied and looked through his hand as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700), then I play my Spell Economics and set a card face down. Finally Exchange!" He called placing the card into the disk slot as the duelists walked forward Davis shown him his hand that had two cards left. (Mataza the Zapper, Dark Elf.) Soren Grabbed dark elf and then held out his hand. Davis looked through his hand and grabbed Disgraceful Charity. Both walked back to their positions. As Davis examined the card he grabbed he then slid it in his hand and faced his opponent. "Your move."

Soren drew and smiled "I summon this card face down def (/?) and set these two face down." He said smiling

Davis drew and then looked over his new card "I play Mataza the Zapper (1300/800) next I activate Dark Designator: Thunder Dragon!" Soren looked through his deck and grabbed the card then slid his deck back in "Now I can sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician for the Real McCoy- Say Hello to Dark Magician (2500/2100)"

"You triggered my face down card: Thunder Force!" Soren said as a trap card that had a ball of blue fire as the image flipped up "I'm sure you know what Slifer's second ability is-well my card does the same thing! So deduct 2000 attack points off of his monsters!"

"I don't think so reveal reverse card- Borrowed Time!" Davis said flipping his face down card up. "For one turn I can make this card any in the whole card game and I choose: Reverse Trap!"

"Very Clever." Soren said praising Davis.

'Is this the power of a True Duelist?' Kai asked himself looking up at Davis. 'Because I'm nowhere near that skilled at this game and the whole world depends on my victory.' He told himself and then looked over to Yugi who was watching the duel very closely measuring up the two duelists.

Yugi then glanced over to Kai and jumped the railing of his booth and walked over to Kai. "Something wrong?"

"No its nothing Yugi…just thinking to myself" he said with a smile he then glanced up to the duel.

Davis watches as the blue fireball turned to red and slammed into both of the monsters DM: (4500/4100) MTZ: (3300/2800) "Of course after this turn my Mataza will be destroyed and my Dark Magician will be stuck at 500 attack points. Mataza attack his monster now!" The samurai glared at the face down monster then rushed over and slashed at it. Thunder Nyan Nyan (1900/800) which shattered apart. "Now Mataza and Dark Magician Do your Stuff!"

Davis- 8000

Soren-200

"I'm not Amused Davis." He said his eyes going from wide to a glaring cold.

'Wow unless I do something strong and smart if I beat Kai I won't stand a chance against him' Kai thought to himself. Karri looked over then gave him a hug to show that she still believed in him

"End turn." Davis called and as he said his Samurai warrior shattered and the Dark Magician clutched his chest in pain (500/100)

Soren drew and looked over his card. "Now I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode (1900/800) and I'll attack your Dark Magician!" the drummer leapt up and threw her sticks at the Magician who shattered apart

Davis-6600

Soren-200

"I'm still in the lead!" Davis said looking up

"we'll see because unless you call out a monster with over 1900 attack points your in no position to spare yourself." Soren said

"Well then how about we duel fair and duel your best!" Davis said pointing at him.

"Very well. I will now expose my true identity to be fair since you are." Soren shouted as he grabbed his cloak and threw it off.

Kai gasped in horror as he saw the man that looked older than him but had white hair and a white beard. Before him was someone that he didn't expect to be there

"Gr-Grandpa!" Kai called looking up. His body shaking his mouth dropped as he gazed upon the elder version of him.

"Grandpa?" Yugi said looking at Kai. "The same Grandpa that gave you the Light Magician: Envoy of Opportunity?"

Kai nodded and looked over to Yugi. "Yes but he's dead how is he back now?"

"Who knows" Yugi said his features shifting into Yami. He wanted to watch the duel a little more closely

To Be Continued…


	23. Davis vs Soren Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 23: Davis Vs Soren pt. 2

Kai watched in horror as the man that stood across from Davis was Soren Knight. Soren was the very man that gave Kai his Light Magician Envoy of Opportunity. Kai clenched his fist he wanted to face both men but knew in his heart that one of them wasn't suppose to be there. Then inspiration hit him he slowly turned to Lawrince who had Lanxon at his side.

'You monsters how dare you revive my grandfather. What's worst you FORCED him into this tournament incase I got this far. I would face him!' Kai thought.

Lawrince looked upon Kai with a smirk on his face. 'I hope your enjoying the duel! Young Guardian.' He thought then turned to the two duelists "Resume Duel!"

Davis-6600- (Spell Economics face up on the field)

Soren-200- (Thunder Nyan Nyan)

Davis drew and looked at his newest card then smiled. "Say hello to my Card of Sanctity!" Davis said as each duelist drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. Davis looked over his options then smiled. "I summon Dark Elf in attack mode (2000/800) then I play my Pendant of Balance to summon Mystical Elf in def mode (800/2000). Now as the effect of my Dark Elf I pay 1000 of my life points to have her attack so Attack with Dark Spite!" he called as the Dark Elf flung herself at the Nyan she started changing as her body glowed into an orb of energy and flung through the Creatures gut then Dark Elf flew back to Davis's field.

Davis-5600

Soren-100

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Davis said sliding the cards onto the field.

Soren drew and then smiled. "First I play lightning vortex." He said discarding a card "Then I play polymerization fusing my Two Thunder Dragons to form Twin Headed Thunder Dragon! (2800/2100) now my beast attacks!"

Davis smirked and pressed a button on the disk. "Reveal trap Mirror Force!" he said as a shield formed around his two monsters and blasted the attack back.

Soren smirked then drew another two cards out of his hand and set them face down. "End Turn."

Davis drew praying for a monster. He looked at the card and smiled. "I play Element Dragon in attack mode (1500/1200)" he said the peach dragon with red hair appeared infront of him and roared. Next I play Tribute Doll sacrificing my Dragon to Summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) now I play Referendum of Doll. This spell can only be activated if I used Tribute Doll. It negates the second effect of that Tribute Doll and allows my Warrior to attack!" a golden light surrounded the gold and navy armored warrior as he raised his sword. "So Buster Blader attack with Dragon Sword! Win me this duel!"

Soren smirked and pressed a button on his duel disk. "Reveal Call of the Haunted to revive my Gilford the Lightning! (2800/1400)"

"Wrong reveal trap Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Davis said the card flipping up and draining 1000 of his life points. As call of the haunted shattered Buster Blader slashed the remaining 100 life points from Soren.

"We have a victor: Davis Coffin!" the Announcer said. The crowd burst into cheers. The arena lowered and Asriel jumped onto the field and ran into Davis's arms happily. Kai got up and ran to his grandfather. Who fell to his knees and started dissolving.

Soren looked upon his grandson. "Please…defeat Lawrince…it is your destiny…" he said very weakly. He groaned in pain and then let out a weak smile. "You have seen the talents of this duelist. You need to win I pray that you will do this for me. For your great grandfather and for Krylancelo. As he said that a orb of shadows flew by and hit him in the chest the elder faded as the ball hit him.

"Go to the shadow realm you worthless soul!" Lawrince said in anger.

Kai growled and turned around. Tears where now streaming down his face. "First you took Krylancelo, then you revived and sent my Grandpa into the Shadow Realm too! REST ASSURED LAWRINCE I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he said in pure rage. Tension was thick between the two at its peak.

"So you wish to join them now." A voice from behind kai said. Kai turned around to see Lanxon at his neck. Kai jumped back and stared at him in fear.

"I won't duel you Adam!" Kai shouted stepping back.

"You have no choice in this matter!" Lanxon said his disk activating.

Kai raised his arm about to activate his disk when a voice rang in his ear "Don't do it!" Kai's eyes opened and turned around he looked at Davis who said it.

"You are in no position to duel with that much anger inside of you. It'll just cloud your mind and mess up your judgment." Davis said looking at him.

Kai looked at Lanxon who already Summoned Fear from the Dark (1700/1500) and shook his head no.

"Very well Fear from The Dark Attack him!" Lanxon shouted

Kai braced himself then his deck glowed as he drew the top card. His disk activated out of his self defense and he slapped the card on the field "Come Forth Ma'at the Guardian of Peace!" the white robbed warrior appeared before them and raised his sword blocking Fear's attack. As the warrior moved Kai felt a strain upon his chest. He groaned in pain as Ma'at slashed Fear away. Kai felt light headed his body started to ache. Ma'at then returned to the card and the symptoms kai felt faded. Kai then shuffled his deck having seen the first card was Ma'at.

"Attention the Next duel is about to begin! Kai Knight vs. Kai Gallender will the two duelists please come to the middle and cut and shuffle your opponents cards!" The announcer said.

Kai walked forward and shuffled Kai G.'s Deck and visa versa. The two duelists shook hands and walked over to their sides. Their disks activated and their Life points went up to 8000.

"LETS DUEL!" both duelists said.

To Be continued…


	24. Kai vs SKai

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh or the song Burn in My Light Aka Randy Orton's Theme song.

Chapter 24: Kai vs. Kai: Gravekeeper's vs. Guardians

Kai walked up to the center arena. His face was flushing as people cheered his name. He looked up and smiled. Before him stood a man in Black muscle shirt, long purple coat, and black pants along with gray shoes.

"S. Kai this won't turn out like before!" Kai called out activating his disk.

_Hey! Hey!_

Hey, nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna change what you've done to me  
Now it's time to shine (shine), I'm gonna take what's mine  
Take what's mine

Hey, nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonne change what you've done to me  
Now it's time to shine (shine), I'm gonna take what's mine  
You're gonna burn in my light

"Very well we shall see." S. Kai said drawing his hand.

Kai-8000

S.Kai-8000

"I'll start," Kai said drawing a card looking over his hand. "I summon one monster face down and play 2 cards face down your move."

S. Kai drew and looked over his hand. "I'll start off strong with Necrovalley!" Giant cliffs surrounded both duelists. "Next I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (2000/2000) and attack!"

A man in black robes with a long spear appeared and lunged at the face down card and a giant shield deflected the blast.

"Big Shield Guardna (100/2600)" Kai said flipping his monster face up on the duel disk.

Kai-8000

S. Kai – 7400

S. Kai laughed, "I see that you improved." His man then clutches his throat and shatters. "What the?"

"My Destruction Punch destroyed him." Kai said with a sly grin on his face.

_They tried so hard to follow, but no-one cared  
Inside you're all so hollow, you understand_

Hey, nothing you can say (say), nothing gonna change what you've done to me  
Now it's time to shine (shine), I'm gonna take what's mine  
While you're burning inside my light  


Off at the Sidelines Davis and Asriel Coffin where watching this duel very closely since one of these two was going onto the finals and face Davis.

S. Kai plucked a card out of his hand. "I end my turn and with a special ability of my Gravekeeper's Hero I can summon him to the field in def. Mode if I have no other monsters on my side of the field." A gravekeeper with a mask and cape instead of robes appeared behind him (1800/0) "as a negative result he won't get the power-up of Necrovalley. Your move."

Kai drew and looked over his hand. "Now I summon Mid Shield Guardna (100/1800) then I play Shield and Sword! So now their attack and def switch." Mid Shield- (1800/100) Big Shield (2600/100) Gravekeeper's Hero (1800/0) Kai looked over at the hero then transferred his glance to S. Kai.

"He can't be affected by opponents Spell Cards." S. Kai explained.

"Very well Mid Shield Guardna Attack!" His warrior with a smaller shield than the first Guardna lunged at the monster shattering them both. "Big Shield Guardna attack him directly!" Kai called as the big shield Guardna tossed his shield like a boomerang and watched it as the shield hit S. Kai in the gut. The Shield then came back to its master willingly.

_I gave and you take  
And I waited for you but I made a mistake  
It's clear that you're fearing so near me  
'Cause I see the look on you're face_

You tried to hold me under, I held my breath  
Alone and now you wonder, what I possess

Hey, nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna change what you've done to me  
Now it's time to shine (shine), you're gonna burn in my light  
Hey, nothing you can say, nothing's gonna change what you've done to me  


Kai-8000

S. Kai- 4800

S. Kai smiled and drew. "I Activate Shinato's Ark sacrificing my two Gravekeeper's Cannonholder and summon Shinato King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000)"

"What?" Kai Called as the blue angelic looking creature descended upon them.

"Attack his Big Shield Guardna!" S. Kai called.

"Reveal Trap!" Kai called "Desert Sunlight!" his monsters got into the defensive position and then the blast shattered his Guardna.

Kai- 7300

S.Kai-4800

Kai gulped he didn't have a single monster in his deck to beat him it didn't help the fact that he couldn't summon one monster at this point in time either.

_Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna take what's mine  
While you're burning inside my light  
_

_They tried so hard to follow, but no one cared  
Inside you're all so hollow, you understand  
_

_Hey, nothing you can say (say), nothing gonna change what you've done to me  
Now it's time to shine (shine), I'm gonna take what's mine  
While you're burning inside my light_

S. Kai laughed, "Come now Kai you have nothing to defeat him admit it you lost!"


	25. Kai vs S Kai pt 2 Grand Faceoff

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH; nor do I own the song Headstrong which I have no clue who sings it. Sorry about that ()

Authors Note: this song does have some swears if that offends anyone I'm sorry in advanced.

Chapter 25: Kai vs. Kai pt 2

S. Kai laughed, "Come now Kai you have nothing to defeat him admit it you lost! But to insure my victory I set two cards face down"

Kai groaned he knew S. Kai was right. He looked at his deck and closed his eyes and drew. His eye opened as he glanced at the card and gasped.

"I set one card face down and then I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist! (200/1300)" He said triumphantly. The man in red and white robes appeared in a flash of light. He twirled his staff over his head and then pointed it at Shinato. "Now I discard my Watapon in order to destroy your Shinato!" Kai smiled as the blue angel vanished. "Jowgen attack him directly!"

The spiritualist leapt up as he did several cannons shot out of the ground and fired upon Kai. When the smoke cleared Kai was barely able to stay up.

Kai- 6500

S. Kai- 4600

"My trap card Secret Barrel got you!" S. Kai proclaimed as Jowgen landed back on Kai's side of the field.

_Circling your  
Circling your  
Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over_

I see your motives inside  
decisions to hide

Kai groaned as he looked up and weakly proclaimed "Your move…" he then stumbled as everyone gasped. Kai hated to admit it but he seen better days. He then felt something ooze down his arm as he looked over he saw blood rolling down his arm. "Not good…" he told himself.

"Humph" S. Kai said as he drew his next card. Am evil grin appeared on his face "I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant! (2000/2000) Now whom to attack?" he asked himself looking at the two cards on Kai's field. "Ah yes I switch your Mid Shield Guardna into attack mode and attack him!" S. Kai said smiling happily

Kai- 4600

S. Kai- 4600

Kai drew and smiled back. "Time to crush you. Pot of Greed!" he called out drawing two cards then looked them over. "First I sacrifice Jowgen to summon Dark Magician Girl! (2000/1700) Then I combine her with Gravity Axe- Grarl."

"Does that mean-" S. Kai started to state before Kai finished.

"Of course! My final card in my hand is Guardian Grarl! (2500/1000) now I activate my face down card Card of Sanctity!" both of the duelists drew until they had 6 cards total.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong_

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see your full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads yeah  
Well now that's over

_  
I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide_

Kai then smiled at his new hand "Now I play Tailor of the Fickle to give my Guardian his own weapon. Next I play Sage's Stone!" Kai called sliding his Crimson Dark Magician onto his disk from his hand.

Kai- (Grarl, Gravity Axe Grarl, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician)

S. Kai (Gravekeeper's Assailant, Necrovalley, One face down card)

Kai smiled he had this duel in the bag. "I set two cards face down and then I attack your Assailant with Grarl!" Kai called as the Dino guardian flew at the caped creature and shattered it.

Kai-4600

S. Kai-3600

Kai smiled and then held up his thumb and pointed downward. "Game Over" he said with a new built confidence he just found.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong_

I won't give everything away

I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide  


"Dark Magician Attack him directly!" Kai called pointing his finger.

"Reveal Rite of Spirit." S. Kai called out calmly. "Bring back. Gravekeeper's Assailant (2000/2000) and I'll discard my Charm of Shabti to keep him safe. What next Kai? Going to sacrifice your Dark Magician Girl?" he taunted.

Kai growled and looked over his hand. "Your move."

S. Kai drew then smiled. "I play Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your Grarl. Next I play Black Illusion Ritual, to sacrifice my monster to summon Relinquished (0/0) now I'll absorb your Dark Magician!" The vortex looking creature sucked up the crimson mage.

"Now attack Relinquished."

Kai looked in horror as his mage gave relinquished his power and shot it at his dark magician girl.

Kai- 4100

S. Kai – 3600

"Take your final move Kai." S. Kai taunted.

Kai drew and looked at his new card.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong_

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away, this is not were you belong

"Time to take the victory." Kai smiled. "I activate my face down trap Guardian Obituary paying half of my life points to summon. Guardian Ceal (1700/1400) now I combine Ceal with this Rod of Silence Kay'est and I'll normal summon her (1000/1800) then I destroy Rod to destroy Relinquished." The Dragonic Guardian threw the rod at the absorbing creature and shattered it. "Now for the final attack Kay'est!"

Kai- 2050

S. Kai- 2600

Kai smiled "Ceal attack!"

Kai-2050

S. Kai- 0

"How?" S. Kai stated

"Well its simple before Kay'est hit you I combined Ceal with Megamorph to double his attack points. Giving him a grand total of 3400 attack points." Kai said holding up the two cards: Ceal and Megamorph.

S. Kai nodded to the victor.

"Great game and way to push me to my limits." Kai said holding out his hand.

S. Kai nodded and then held out his hand and shook it the crowd cheered for both of the duelists.

Kai looked over to his next opponent. Both duelists stared at each other a "bring it" look upon their faces


	26. Card Guardian vs Warrior of Light

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh…this is getting tiresome…and I don't own the song Dare by Stan Bush

Chapter 26: Davis vs. Kai

Kai waited patiently waiting for the dueling platform to lower. His heart was racing he made it to the final round. His stomach was tied in knots, his breath quickening.

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
and there's nowhere to turn  
you wonder how you keep going  
Think of all the things that really mattered  
and the chances you've earned_

The platform finished going down as S. Kai walked off and waved to the audience for his farewell. Kai then turned his glance to Davis and nodded accepting that he was the next opponent.

Davis climbed up and a very serious look upon his face. He walked towards Kai and handed him his deck. Kai took Davis's deck and handed Davis his own. Both began to shuffle their eyes never shifting from each other making sure that neither of them would try a slit of hand. Kai wouldn't admit it out loud but since he watched Davis duel his grandfather Davis became one of his icons a person he could look up to. They handed each other back their deck and walked over to their positions as the slid their decks into the duel disks deck slot and drew their five.

Davis-8000

Kai-8000

"Lets Duel!" both proclaimed at once. The crowd erupted into cheers as both duelists' faces appeared on the Titantron and on TV's around the world.

_The fire in your heart is growing  
You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind  
Heaven only knows what you might find  
_

Kai took the first draw and looked over his hand. 'Great not a great start off but hey I've had worse.' He plucked a card out of his hand. "I summon a monster face down def. And then I set two face down cards as well. Off to you."

Davis nodded and drew and smiled. "I play Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" (1700/1900) he called "Next I play Pendant of Balance to call out Skilled Dark Magician! (1900/1700) Now I'll play A Feather of The Phoenix this spell allows me to discard one card from my hand and put Pendant of Balance back on top of my deck. Now I'll play Premature Burial to revive Dark Magician of Chaos! (2800/2600) At the cost of 800 life points I also get A Feather of a Phoenix back into my hand. Finally I'll play Soul Absorption giving my Skilled Dark and Skilled White Magicians three spell-counters so I can sacrifice them for Dark Magician (2500/2100) and Buster Blader (2600/2300) in attack mode…I think I'll start out light Dark Magician Attack!" Davis called as his purple robbed sage pointed its staff at Kai's face down card a golden statue of a cat appeared. "Ah Neko Mane King…it ends my turn automatically." Davis said smiling.

Kai drew and then looked at his new card. "I activate my first face down card Guardians Obituary! I pay half my life points and I can summon a guardian card from my hand. So that fine is nothing compared to what I plan. Say hello to Guardian Kay'est!" Kai called as a mermaid looking creature appeared and giggled she then floated over to Kai and kissed him on the cheek. "Next I think I'll activate my next face down card A Rival Appears. This will allow me to pick a monster level on your side of the field and summon a monster of the same level to my field. So I pick this monster. Come fourth Gilford the Lightning!" (2800/1400) Kai called out as his monster appeared in its thunderous glory

Davis-7200

Kai-4000

Davis smiled to him a true challenge was infront of him.

"Now I think I'll play this spell card Polymerization fusing my Kay'est and Gilford to summon Guardian Herikor (2600/2400)" Kai smiled as his new Guardian took the place of the other two. A golden guardian that appeared to be like Gilford with the vest of Grarl the shoulder pads of Ceals holding a Bladed Rod descended down upon the field.

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare  
_

"I think you failed to realize that my Dark Magician of Chaos is still stronger." Davis said.

Kai let out a smirk. "I know but this is where it gets interesting you see I activate the field card Guardian's Castle!" a glowing Silver and Crystal Castle formed up behind Kai. "Now how this works is that I pick a monster with Guardian in its name and as long as it remains on the field this castle is safe from Monster and Spell effects. I choose Guardian Herikor. Now then time to unleash my guardian's ability. If both fusion material monsters where on the field when I played polymerization and when Guardian's Castle is in play I can use this effect once it allows me to search my deck for one equipment card. At the cost of 1000 life points." Kai drew out his deck and looked for the card and smiled. He plucked the card and then slid it into the disk "I combine my Guardian Herikor with Mage Power!" Kai called in triumph. As his monsters attack and def rose up by 1000 (3600/3400) "Now my Guardian attack Dark Magician of Chaos!" he pointed at the mage. The golden Guardian jumped into the air and spun his rod and launched it at the mage

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
Keeping you down  
Seems like it's been forever  
But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
Saying it's the last round  
Looks like it's now or never  
Out of the darkness you stumble into the light  
Fighting for the things you know are right  
_

Davis-6900

Kai-3000

Davis looked at his fallen mage and closed his eyes 'sorry my friend I didn't wish that of you' he then looked up "Great job Kai now let me show you a great move." Davis said as he drew "I switch my monster to defensive and play one card face down and end my turn."

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
The power is there at your command  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare  
_

Kai drew and looked at his new card. "I activate my Card of Sanctity! So we each draw 6 new cards. Good luck." Kai told himself as he slipped the 6 cards into his hand and looked them over. 'Nothing Again!' he scolded himself mentally. "I set two cards face down and attack Buster Blader!" Kai called.

"Reveal trap Blast with Chain!" Davis shouted as a few sticks of Dynamite flew into Buster Bladers hands as he was blasted the Castle behind Kai then exploded as well.

Dare - dare to keep all your love alive  
Dare to be all you can be  
Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory

"Nice move Davis." Kai had to admit to himself.


	27. Light Warrior vs Light Spellcaster

Disclaimer: I don' own Yugioh or the Song Breaking The Habit by Linkin' Park. Oh and I also figured out that 'Burn in my Light' from a few chapters back is sung by Mercy Drive!

Chapter 27: Light Warrior vs. Light Spellcaster

Kai looked at his castle as it was destroyed 'Davis must have done his homework because when Guardian's Castle is destroyed so is the monster I selected.' He told himself mentally. He then looked at his creature as he knelt and then shattered. 'I'm sorry my Guardian.' Kai then face forward and looked over his hand. "To end my turn I set a monster into def mode," he said as the new card shown up face down.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
_

Kai- 3000

Davis- 6900

Davis drew and looked at his cards. "Very well I play this. D.D. Survivor in attack mode (1800/200) and switch my Dark Magician into attack mode."

"Reveal trap Windstorm of Etaqua!" Kai called out. Davis watched as his monsters knelt before him as a huge gust of wind knocked them into defensive mode.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Davis said looking up

Kai smirked as he drew his card. "I flip up Maha Vailo (1550/1400) and next I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode (1700/1000) then I activate my trap card Faith's Heart."

"Never heard of that card," Davis said looking at the trap with awe.

"What it does is allow me to grab Magician of Faith and summon her into Attack mode if there is a spell card in my graveyard." Kai explained as a light shown upon his field. Forming into the Magician of Faith. "I think you know what comes next; I offer my three monsters to summon Light Magician Envoy of Opportunity! (3500/2500) and his effect kicks in first he gains a spell counter then he gain's 500 attack for every monster with Magician in its Title in my graveyard and I count Magician of Faith (4000/2500) oh and the second part of Faith's Heart kicks in…I get one spell card out of my Graveyard and I choose Mage Power (5500/2500) Attack his D.D. Survivor!"

Davis looked appalled as Kai called out to attack his weaker monster. He braced himself as his monster shattered

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
_

Davis drew and smirked "I activate Polymerization fusing Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman to summon Dark Flare Knight! (2200/800) Now attack his mage!" His monster flies up and the Light Magician shakes his head and points his staff at him and shatters him "Now comes the Mirage Knight (2800/2000) now attack again!" His golden armored knight flew up and (6300/2000) drew up his Scythe like weapon and slashed at the Light Magician who held up his staff and then stabbed Mirage Knight as Mirage Knight slashed him in half.

"What the?" Davis asked as he looked over to Kai.

"I activated Balance. This makes our monsters equal to each others attack by weakening the stronger monster to raise the monster to the same attack points." Kai said simply.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

"Very clever Kai." Davis said he then looked at Lawrince "but will that be enough to destroy Lawrince and the powerful monster he wields? I want to make him pay on my own for attacking people from the tournament after they lost!"

Kai's eye opened wide as he looked around not one person that was defeated was around anymore. They all vanished. He then looked over to Davis. "I to have a reason to duel Lawrince." Kai said as he looked upon his bare field. "Mine is more for the same reason as you. So lets give this duel 110 and we shall see who's more fit to duel Lawrince." Kai said giving Davis a thumbs up.

Davis nodded and slid another card into his spell trap zone "End turn"

Kai drew and looked at his new card. 'Perfect' "I summon Little Winguard in attack mode (1400/1800) and he'll attack you directly!"

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
_

Davis smirked he wasn't going down without a fight here "Reveal Mirror Force!" a blue barrier formed infront of Davis and reflected the Winguard's attack upon himself. Shattering the little warrior to peaces.

"End Turn" was all that escaped Kai's lips.

Davis drew "I play Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode and attack!"

Kai smirked "I activate Magic Cylinder!" Kai said chaining the attack from a set card from two turns back

Kai-3000

Davis-5200

Kai smiled they where close in life points now. He knew he barely stood a chance against a great duelist like Kai but he still needed to win for Adam Krylancelo his Grandfather's sake

'_Kai'_ A voice rang in his mind Kai looked around trying to find the source of the voice he then closed his eyes and an image of Krylancelo appeared before his closed eyes. _'I am here for you to aid you in this time of need.'_

'_How did you get into my head?'_ Kai shouted out quickly.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

'_Don't you know that I can communicate from you in the shadow realm which is why I went there peacefully. So I can aid you in time's like this.' _Krylancelo spoke to him

'_Next time give me a warning'_ Kai said as he drew his card. He then looked at it and smiled. "Finally I set two cards and summon Arsenal Summoner in attack mode (1600/1600) and then I play Gravity Axe Grarl and Special Summon the Real Deal" Kai said as a man in yellow robes appeared and grabbed the axe that flew before him (2100/1600) then a Dinosaur type monster flew down infront of him (2500/1000) "Summoner attack Warrior Dai Grepher! Grarl Attack him Directly!" Kai called

Kai-3000

Davis- 2300

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Kai had to restrain himself from jumping up and down for taking the lead but he knew this moment wouldn't last to long. He then looked across the area to a Dueling Davis that was grinning. The Stadium could feel the heat from the duel as the two duelists hearts where on fire.

To Be Continued…


	28. Burning Desires

Disclaimer: I've told you each 27 times now the 28th time I don't own yugioh. But this has changed I don't own Metalingus whom I don't remember who its sung by

Authors Notes: I'm still surprised that I'm on track here on the chapters and would like to thank everyone that is reading this story old or new just review this chapter. Now that was a mouthful.

Chapter 28: Burning Desire

Everyone stood in awe of the duel. Everyone agreed these two duelists where giving it all or nothing and they both seemed like they where giving it nothing.

Kai stood there panting this duel didn't seem like it but it was taking a lot out of him. He shook off the feelings and glanced up at Davis. "I end my turn Davis."

_I've been defeated and brought down  
Dropped to my knees when hope ran out  
The time has come to change my ways_

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind  


Davis drew and looked at his new card and then looked over the remainder of his hand. A sly grin appeared on his face "I play Lightning Vortex discarding my D.D.M- Different Dimension Master to the graveyard. To destroy your face up monsters so say good bye to Grarl and Arsenal Summoner!" Davis said pointing a triumphant finger at the two monsters.

Kai's eyes shoot open as the monsters where vaporized. He looked down at his bare hands and shook his head. '_All hope is lost Krylancelo I can't win now he was my best card' _Kai said mentally _'I let the world down. It's my fault that Lawrince will mesmerize the monsters and use them to take over the world.' _

Davis looked at Kai's blank expression and then plucked a new card out of his hand. "I Summon Element Doom in attack mode (1500/1200) and attack you directly!" A demonic like creature with bat wings appeared and flew over to Kai's side of the field and used a grimy claw and slashed half of Kai's life points away.

Kai groaned as he fell to a knee in pain. Things where not looking good for him now more than ever.

Kai-1500

Davis-2300

_I'll never long for what might have been  
Regret won't waste my life again  
I won't look back  
I'll fight to remain:_

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind

On this day it's so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive  


Davis looked upon the young duelist. "End turn"

Kai groaned as he slowly got up his face shown he was tired. He slowly drew his card and looked at it. "I summon Sangan in def mode (1000/600)" Kai said weakly as a brow critter appeared the creature had three eyes and long claws.

Davis shook his head slowly and drew quickly. "I summon Element Valkyre in attack mode (1500/1200)" He said as a girl with a staff with a ball of flames and a ball of ice appeared on the field. "Valkyre attack Kai's Sangan and then Doom Finish this!"

As the Valkyre slashed apart Sangan Kai grabbed the card and as the demonic creature lunged at him Kai quickly discarded the card, as an army of brown fur balls appeared infront of him deflecting the attack. "I use Kuriboh to defend me!"

"You're only delaying your defeat." Davis said cocking an eyebrow.

_Fear will kill me, all I could be  
Lift these sorrows  
Let me breathe, could you set me free  
Could you set me free_

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind

On this day it's so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive

"You speak the truth but I won't give in!" Kai said as he drew and looked at his new card. He closed his eyes and sighed. Davis could see tears trickle down Kai's face. "I can't play a card this turn this duel is yours." Kai said shaking his head slowly. "I have nothing to fight with anymore." Kai said. His head then snapped up "So give me everything you got!"

Davis nodded and drew. "I sacrifice Element Doom to summon Dark Magician Girl (2300/1700) Dark Magician Girl finish this duel Direct attack! Dark Burning Attack!"

The blonde female appeared on the field she wore a blue suite and twirled her staff. A pink energy ball formed at the end of the staff and propelled itself at Kai

Kai-0

Davis- 2300

Everyone stood in awe. The arena was silent as the holograms faded. Then a small clapping started. Everyone else followed. Soon the whole stadium was filled with cheers and applauding.

Kai looked up and walked to the center as Davis meet him there their eyes locked and Kai held out his hand for a handshake; Davis gladly accepted it as Kai released and began walking away. Davis felt something in the palm of his hand he looked upon it; it was the Light Magician Envoy of Opportunity.

"Kai wait!" Davis called as he held up the card

Kai stopped he turned on his heal and looked up "Davis that card is a promise we will duel in the future. I don't want to use him until I feel I'm a true duelist like you are. Until then" Kai waved and then bumped into Lawrince and Lanxon.

"Well congratulations Davis Coffin you are the champion and victor of the tournament. So now you have the honor of dueling me or Lanxon…take your pick."

Davis looked down in deep thought then his head snapped up "I'll take you BOTH on in a tag team duel. My partner will be the second place Kai Knight!"

Lawrince sneered as he looked upon Kai "SO what do you think? Do you agree to these terms?"

Kai looked back and forth from Davis to Lawrince and Lanxon "I agree!"

"Very well in order to make this duel worth while we will hold this tournament in Two Days to prepare ourselves for the massacre that's ahead."

To Be Continued

Phoenix Talon- Thanks for the advice I hope that this is a better improvement!

Gryphinwyrm7: So you see why I asked you if Davis would like the Light Magician Envoy?


	29. Two Friends One Goal

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh…and I don't own Freedom Fighter by Creed.

Chapter 29: Two Friends One Goal

Kai turned to Davis as Lawrince stated the date that they would duel. He would risk Teaming up with Kai just so they both have their shot at him?

Kai then looked over to Lanxon. The area between them was electrifying. 'I promise Adam I will release you from his spell' Kai told himself mentally.

Davis came up from behind him and patted his tag partner's shoulder. Kai jumped as the hand hit his shoulder. "Don't do that!" he yelled as they both started laughing. Kai turned to see Karri and Asriel both smiling at the men. Asriel ran to Davis and hugged him while Kai and Karri just locked eyes Kai nodded and gave her a thumb up. Tears formed in Karri's eyes as she ran into his arms: embracing him. Kai smiled and stroked the back of her head.

"Hold onto each other while it lasts because when we duel you two won't walk out alive!" Lanxon taunted. This caused Karri to grip Kai tighter.

The mouths of envious  
Always find another door  
While at the gates of paradise they beat us down some more  
But our mission's set in stone  
'Cause the writing's on the wall  
I'll scream it from the mountain tops pride comes before the fall

Kai clenched his fist. "Watch it Lanxon I won't take it easy on you because you possessed my friends body!"

Lanxon just snorted as he walked away "Enjoy your last day on earth Kai. I don't back down on my promises."

Kai growled and clenched his fist.

"Chill out Kai" Davis said looking at the tension between the two. "Save it for the ring."

Kai nodded then looked ahead.

So many thoughts to share  
all this energy to give  
unlike those who hide the truth I tell it like it is  
if the truth will set you free  
I feel sorry for your soul  
can't you hear the ringing 'cause for you the bell tolls

"Lets head to my room and we can build a team strategy I'm sure they will" Davis interjected trying to get Kai's mind off of Lanxon.

Kai nodded; he and Karri followed Davis and Asriel to the room. Once their Kai sat down with his box of cards and his dueling deck. Davis sat down and looked through.

"Not bad but not good either." Davis reached into his box of cards and pulled out a card. "Here use him he might come in handy," Davis said handing Kai a Armed Samurai Ben-Kei. Kai took it and looked it over

"Sweet. Thanks Davi-" Kai said but was interjected by Asriel and Karri

"Since we want to see both of you win we thought we would aid you." Asriel said handing Kai a three set of cards. Kai read them over.

"Okay now I just have to figure out how to configure my deck to hold these cards." Kai said smiling

"That's why we are here," Karri said speaking what was on everyone's mind as they started going and fixing the deck of Kai's.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai and Davis looked ahead as the announcer announced them into the Arena cheers erupted as they walked in their heads held high. As they walked up onto the special tag arena. The announcer announced Lanxon and Lawrince.

I'm just a freedom fighter  
No remorse  
Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When you're face to face with  
Face to face with me

Kai nodded towards Lanxon and Lawrince. Davis could tell Kai was nervous because of his duel disk shaking.

"take it easy we'll get these two one two three." Davis said trying to show Kai it'll be alright. Kai nodded and activated his Disk. Davis followed suite as did Lawrince and Lanxon. Each drew their hand.

"LETS DUEL!" all four shouted

Kai/Davis-8000

Lanxon/Lawrince-8000

Kai took the first draw and nodded "I'll start off with Maha Vailo in attack mode (1550/1400) next I set two cards face down and end my turn"

"My move" Lanxon said drawing. "I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) and activate Frontline Base. To summon W- Wing Catapult (1300/1500) now merge into VW Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) your move Davis"

Can't you hear us coming?  
People marching all around  
Can't you see we're coming?  
Close your eyes it's over now  
Can't you hear us coming?  
The fight has only just begun  
Can't you see we're coming?

Davis drew and looked through his hand. 'Kai I hope you have a plan because I don't' "I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in def and set one card face down."

Lawrince drew and smiled "I Summon X- Head Cannon (1800/1600) then I use my own Frontline Base to summon Z Metal Tank and then I use my partners Frontline to summon Y Dragon Head and combine them into XYZ Dragon Cannon. Now if you don't mind partner I'll use your monster and mine to merge into VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon! (3000/2800) now I will remove your Mystical Elf Davis and attack you directly!"

"Hold on Lawrince I activate my set card! Blast with Chain and combine Mystical Elf with it before she is removed and when she is removed It destroys the Blast With Chain and destroys your Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Kai said as the explosion took out their monster.

I'm just a freedom fighter  
No remorse  
Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When your face to face with me  
Face to face with me

"You Bastard" Lanxon said at Kai.

**To Be Continued…**


	30. Two Friends One Goal Pt 2

Disclaimer: As the same I don't own Yugioh. Nor the song: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

Chapter 30: Two Duelists One Goal pt 2

Davis/Kai-8000

Lawrince/Lanxon-8000

Lawrince smiled "I'll set a card face down and end my turn"

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

Kai drew and looked over his new card. "I play pot of greed and play Gravity Axe Grarl and Wicked Breaking Flameberge Baou on my Maha Vailo increasing his attack by 2000 then (3550/1400) Next I summon Guardian Baou (800/400) and special summon Guardian Grarl! (2500/1000). Now Maha Vailo Baou and Guardian Grarl direct attack this duel is ours."

"Not if I play this: Threatening Roar!" Lawrince countered

"Drat…End turn"

Lanxon drew and pulled a card from his hand. "I Play Kaiser Sea Horse (1750/1600) and I activate Tribute Doll to sacrifice him for Suijin (2500/2400) next I set one card face down and end my turn."

Davis nodded and drew "Great I play Polymerization fusing D.D. Warrior Lady and Different Dimension Dragon to summon D.D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight (2200/2500) in def mode and end my turn by setting one more card face down."

Lawrince drew having his eyes closed. "I Play the Spell Card Premature Burial to summon back X-Head Cannon next I play my Tribute Doll to summon Sanga of the Thunder. (2600/2200) next I think I'll play the spell card. Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." He drew and smiled maliciously "Now I special Summon Watapon and activate my second Tribute Doll to summon Kazegin (2400/2200) Now I fuse them together to form Gate Guardian! (3750/3400) and I guess you know what's next young Kai…attack Maha Vailo."

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
_

"There comes a trap card called Disarmament!" Lanxon said activating the trap causing Maha Vailo to lower in attack points (1550/1400)

Davis/Kai- 5800

Lawrince/Lanxon- 7200

Davis looked at his partner clutching his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me just defend yourself." Kai returned.

"Such bravery…I end my turn off to you young guardian." Lawrince said.

Kai drew his body hurt from that attack. "I set one monster face down and switch my other two monsters to def mode ending my turn"

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger  
_

Lanxon drew "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) now Alpha attack his Guardian Baou"

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds, till we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive  
_  
Kai covered himself as his monster was shattered.

Lanxon then laughed. "I activate the trap known and Ultimate Offering paying 1000 life points to summon Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) (1500/1800) Now merge into Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) now Valkyrion attack Davis's Dragon Knight!"

As the creature was shattered D.D. Warrior Lady returned to his field (1500/1600) "When my D.D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight is destroyed I get one of the fusion material monsters back to my field. Now my draw." Davis looked over his newly drawn card carefully "I play D.D. Survivor in attack mode (1800/200) then I play the spell known as Different Dimension Gate! To remove my Survivor and your Gate Guardian from play! Next I attack Valkyrion with D.D. Warrior Lady! Removing them both as well."

Davis/Kai-3800

Lawrince/Lanxon- 6200

Davis nodded off to Lawrince as D.D. Survivor returned in def.

Lawrince drew he was ticked that his best monster was gone. "I play Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) now I play the spell card known as Triangle Summon. First I give up 2000 of our life points. And I can special summon two more Cyber Dragons from my deck!"

Davis/Kai-3800

Lawrince/Lanxon- 4200

"Now I play Polymerization fusing my three Cyber Dragons together to form Cyber End Dragon! (4000/2800) and I attack Grarl! Giving you 3000 direct Damage." Lawrince said with a very cocky grin

"Reveal Trap: Guardians Whirlwind it can only be activated by Discarding Guardian Elma from my hand. It automatically stops all attacks for the turn."

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger  
_  
"Smart play Kai" Davis nodded towards him

Lawrince sneered "I end my turn"

Kai drew and nodded at his newest card "First I play Card of Santity to draw six cards for each of us. Then I summon Watapon (200/300) and I offer him and Grarl to summon Gilford the Lightning. Then I play Polymerization fusing Gilford and Kay'est to summon Guardian Herikor! (2600/2400) Now for my final activated card Guardian's Heart by removing the 4 guardians in my graveyard and Guardian Herikor from play I can summon Guardian Omega and just so you know he gains 800 attack points for every guardian Removed from play! Giving him a total of (4500/0) sadly he can't attack the turn I played Guardian's Heart. So I'll end my turn"

_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
_

"Great Play Kai that's using your head and your heart." Davis commented. Kai nodded and then turned back to the other two.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger _

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

**To Be Continued…**

**Dragonsoul90: **I cannot take all that credit i was given the idea from Yugioh GX from Jaden and Cyrus's Tag duel. And Universal War is my secret. as i said i just need duelists with strong bonds to their decks.


	31. Two Friends One Goal pt 3: In One's Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the song 'We Will Win from Robotech Macross Saga.'

**Authors Note:** The start of this chapter focuses more on the girls. Karri and Asriel more for the fact that I want people to understand Karri a little more and wanted to show you their views of the duel. But there will be some duel action for those of you who are enjoying the duel to a great amount.

**Note:** This does take place at the beginning of the duel so we did back track a little here.

**Chapter 31:** In One's Eyes

Karri cheered on as the two males walked up onto the platform. Asriel was right next to her the whole time telling Davis he will win and how great he was. Karri smiled at the wife of Davis.

"They can do it." Asriel said reassuring the girl giving her a thumbs up. Karri nodded and looked back as the other two climbed up. Karri leaned on the pole watching Kai in a daydreamer look.

_Life is only what we choose to make it.  
Let's just take it,  
Let us be free.  
We can find the glory we all dream of.  
And with our love, we can win.  
_

Asriel smiled at her and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "He'll walk out in one peace too."

As the duel progressed Karri winced at every time Kai got a hit from a monster being shattered. She then noticed Kai bleeding from the arm that held his duel disk and leapt over the railing and ran over to the ring trying to cheer him on but she couldn't get through to him as the crowd was to loud.

_Still, we must fight or face defeat.  
We must stand tall and not retreat.  
With our strength we'll find the might.  
There's no fight we can't fight together,  
all together,  
we can win._

Tears started to form in the girl's eyes as she watched Kai take a beating. He was doing great but every time his game was stepped up…the others rose two steps higher. She soon fell to her knee's weeping. She had been in love with him since they first meet on the plane. She knew Kai's troubles just begun. The score wasn't looking too good for them and nor was the monster count. The duel was too much to watch. She stood up and ran out of the center. Running into a street post she leaned on it crying. Tears streamed down her face her hair started to stick to her face as well. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a voice.

"He needs you" said a voice in her ear. As she turned it was Yami.

"Yugi." She said wiping the tears off her face and putting her hair back.

"Yes Kai needs you…you are the only one that can get him to duel his best, Karri." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Karri nodded and ran back in seeing the Cyber End Dragon attack.

"KAI NO! YOU CAN BEAT THAT CREATURE!" she shouted.

_Blessed with strong hearts that beat as one,  
Watch us soar.  
And with love that conquers all  
We'll win this battle, this last battle.  
We will win... We must win...  
We will win... We can win...  
We can win..._

Kai turned and smiled nodding and then looking in his hand and looked up.

"Reveal Trap: Guardians Whirlwind it can only be activated by Discarding Guardian Elma from my hand. It automatically stops all attacks for the turn." Kai called as the crowd erupted into a applause of the stop of the attack. Karri jumped up and down happy at the turn of events.

After a while more it was Kai's turn and he pulled out the Huge 4500 attack point Guardian.

"Pft!" Lanxon said as he drew. The Guardian's attack then increased by 800 more…(5300/0) "What the?"

_As the battle goes on we feel stronger.  
How much longer  
Must this go on?  
Each and every day we dream of winning  
and beginning a new life.  
_  
"My Guardian increases for every monster with Guardian in its title that is Removed from play…including GATE GUARDAIN!" Kai called as the arena cheered once more.

"Fine I set a monster in def and end my turn."

"Bringing my trap D.D. Trap Hole!" Davis called as the set monster fell as did his survivor. His survivor once again returned in def.

Lanxon snarled and looked at Lawrince who was shocked at the 5300-attack monster. He stared at it gapped and then shook it off and looked at Davis who drew.

"I Sacrifice my D.D. Survivor and summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) next I play Sages Stone. This Calls out Dark Magician (2500/2100) and then I use Dedication through Light and Darkness to sacrifice my Dark Magician for Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) finally I play Premature Burial to summon Dark Magician back from the graveyard" Davis said he then looked through the remainder of his hand. "I set one card face down and end my turn." Davis said looking up

_Still, we must fight or face defeat.  
We must stand tall and not retreat.  
With our strength we'll find the might.  
There's no fight we can't fight together,  
All together,  
We can win.  
_

Lawrince drew and smiled mischievously "I activate De-Fusion to summon 3 Cyber Dragons but that's not all I play Power Bond! Say hello to Cyber End Dragon again but this time he is much stronger (8000/2800) next I set two cards face down and I attack your Omega Guardian!"

"Activate Mirror Force!" Davis chained

"Very well I activate this; Mystic Wok and send my Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard." Lawrince said as his life points increased

Kai/Davis- 3800

Lawrince/Lanxon- 12200

"Now that I end my turn we take 4000 life point Damage" Lawrince said

Kai/Davis- 3800

Lawrince/Lanxon- 8200

Kai fell to his knee's they had over 4400 more life points than they do.

Karri watched as their life point meter went up once more and down again but they where still in this duel.

_Blessed with strong hearts that beat as one,  
Watch us soar.  
And with love that conquers all  
We'll win this battle, this last battle.  
We will win... We must win...  
We will win... We must win...  
We will win... We can win..._

Kai rose and drew his eyes burst open. 'This is the card that Karri and Asriel gave me…' Kai nodded and drew "I play Gearfried the Iron Knight and use Release Restraint! So now Gearfried isn't the Iron Knight but now Gearfried the Swordmaster! (2600/2200) next I play Wicked Breaking Flamberge Baou increasing his attack by 500 but that's not all I also get to destroy one monster." His opponent's field was blank. "Okay never mind but hey…I still can attack with Omega Guardian and Gearfried this duel is over!" Kai shouted

Lawrince sneered "Physical Double on Omega Guardian!" he said, as a gray blob appeared then formed into the Guardian itself. Both Destroying Each Other

_Now that we have reached this last encounter.  
Where are we now?  
What shall be now?  
How could we have come so far to give up?  
We won't give up,  
We can win.  
_

"But I still have Gearfried!" Kai said as Gearfried rushed forward.

Kai/Davis- 3800

Lawrince/Lanxon- 5100_  
_

_Still, we must fight or face defeat.  
We must stand tall and not retreat.  
With our strength we'll find the might.  
There's no fight we can't fight together,  
All together,  
We can win.  
_


	32. Two Friends One Goal pt 4: Clash!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Chapter 32: Two Friends One Goal pt 4: Clash of the God Monsters 

Kai looked upon his hand. 'I didn't know I had him!' he told himself he looked over his hand and then over to Davis. 'I need to think how to get him out.' He fanned his cards out and noticed a combo that could revive him Davis just needed to help but how to warn him.

Lanxon drew and looked over his newest card. "Master your god card will come out. I play the spell card Revival of the Fittest. This will revive one removed from play monster and I choose Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) Now I allow him to disassemble and set two cards face down. So say hello to Alpha (1400/1700) Gamma (1500/1800) and Beta the Magnet Warriors (1700/1600)" Lanxon said as the three magnet looking creatures descended infront of him.

Davis drew and looked at the life point counter. 'We don't have very much left but I have to do something.' He told himself. "I play Soul Release then I attack Alpha the Magnet Warrior with Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"Negate Attack!" Lanxon shouted as a Vortex sucked up the blast.

"Very well I set two cards face down and end my turn" Davis said in a very serious tone.

Lawrince drew and smiled evilly at his drawn card "I Sacrifice Alpha Beta and Gamma to summon Seth the God of Chaos and Destruction!" He said as Seth flew over between the boys and sucked up every monsters attack points." (10400/8600) "Now return to me all the creatures of Seth!" Seth opened up his cloak as vines shot out of his fingers wrapping themselves around the monsters as they flew over to the other duelists. Now I offer up Dark Magician Girl as a Sacrifice-"

"First I activate A Rival Appears calling out Dark Magician and I shall summon my own!" Kai shouted as the Red Cloaked Mage flew down and nodded.

"I DON'T THINK SO REVEAL TRAP; REMOVE BRAINWASHING!" Davis called as the monsters broke out flying over to their masters.

"No!" Lawrince said as his monster weakened to 0/0

"Time to bring down a god" card Kai said as he drew "I play Reload!" He shuffled his hand and redrew smiling that he got the two cards he needed "First I shall summon Watapon (200/300) finally I Sacrifice all three of my Creatures to special summon Ma'at the Bringer of Peace! (5000/5000)" Kai said as the second god came down "Time to pay the piper for Ma'at will protect every monster on our field by your spells and traps. But as a resort he can only be played for one turn allowing me to summon Dark Magician Girl with out a sacrifice (2600/1700) Now Ma'at attack Seth!"

The gods flew at each other and as they clashed a Vortex opened up sucking both cards in as well as the holograms. The vortex closed before anything else was taken in. Kai looked at his disk the card was gone. Lawrince stood there dumbfounded.

Kai/Davis- 3800

Lanxon/Lawrince-100

"Dark Magician Girl…" Kai started he then looked over to Davis who nodded

"DARK BURNING ATTACK!" both of them yelled in Unison as the Mage fired one final blast destroying both men's life points.

Kai/Davis- 3800

Lanxon/Lawrince- 0

The crowd erupted into cheers the duel was over Kai fell to a knee and Davis hoisted him up as the crowd started cheering both Davis and Kai's name.

Karri was the first one on the platform and ran into a worn out Kai who fell backwards. Karri had tears streaming down her face. Kai couldn't help but smile.

Lawrince sat up his eyes curious. "What happened oh right my tournament!" he stood up and held up his hand "The victor is Davis Coffin…and for the closing tonight at 7:00 we will have a Dance tournament participants are free the rest pay a small fee of $3.00…until then." He said as he walked off.

Kai looked around Adam was gone. Kai sighed and shook his head.

'_Kai!' _a voice rang in Kai's head

'Adam…how are you speaking to me?' Kai returned.

'_Long story short it's been in the shadow realm for a while and now Lanxon has it forever I'll stay here with Krylancelo…till we meet again.'_ Adam said his presence in Kai's mind drifted off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at 6:30 

Kai and Davis where waiting downstairs in suites. Kai wore a Black suite with a Blue button up shirt while Davis wore Black outing with a feint silver color. Kai looked like a nervous wreck. Davis looked over to his friend.

"We'll be alright we aren't dueling for our lives anymore." Davis said teasingly.

Kai nodded as he did he heard a 'E-hem.' Their heads shot up the stairs in unison as Karri descended in a blue dress that split at the button and a sky blue skirt under it. She had on a hair bonnet and her hair was down. Kai's heart did back flips as Asriel descended in a Pink dress. Davis calmly walked up the stairs and grabbed his wife's hand and led her down. Kai followed suite almost tripping over his shoes Karri giggled under her breath.

The group of four went to the Limo reserved for the victor of the tournament. Kai sat next to Karri who sat next to Asriel whom sat next to Davis.

Kai felt Karri snuggle onto his shoulder her hands holding his arms. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dance 

The dance was fun then at 9:00 Asriel and Davis went into the center Asriel quickly whispered to Davis about something they both waved for Kai and Karri to join them. Karri quickly ran towards them who stood just outside the center circle. Karri wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai nodded and put his arms gently around Karri's waist. The music started slowly as both couples danced. Soon followed by others.

_Let me be your hero,_

_Would you dance,_

_if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run,_

_and never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Kai turned red as Karri pulled herself closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. Kai gently leaned his head down upon hers continuing to sway.

_Would you tremble,_

_if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die, _

_For the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Davis and Asriel where dancing smoothly as the spotlight shown on the couple. Both staring into each other's eyes.

_Would you swear?_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? _

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care... _

_You're here, tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Karri then lifted her head Kai followed she then pressed her forehead to his. Kai looked into her eyes. They where full of love and compassion.

_Oh, I just wanna to hold you._

_I just wanna to hold you._

_Oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care..._

_You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you, forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

Kai then mouthed the remainder of the song after the music died down Karri was back on his shoulder. He leand his head over her shoulder and whispered "Will I be your hero?" He felt Karri nod. She then lifted her head and Kissed.

The dance continued the four laughing and singing along dancing.

After the dance the four walked out and then they noticed a guy with a duel disk on.

"Alright I challenge one of you four to a duel!" the stranger said

To Be Continued… 

Authors Note: I Have Karri in her dress drawn up…so if you want it send me an Email…I won't do it any other way.


	33. The Cyber Deck

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh.

Authors Note: The final Chapter in my story the next chapter will display all my Original Cards and the people who loaned me their Original Cards. Also my omega Disclaimer basically saying what I used in here that I don't own (I'm not going to do it card for card just songs and stuff) so please read and review. Oh and I do have a Harry Potter Fic called Legends Reborn please read if your interested.

Chapter 35: The Cyber Deck

"Well one of you get your deck out!" The boy said.

"We don't even know your name kid?" Kai said pointing at him while shaking his head.

"I'm Aiken now lets duel!" Aiken said his duel disk clicking into place

Kai started to walk forward but a hand hit his shoulder he turned and looked at the person.

"Kai I'll handle this guy. You and Davis are still tired from the Tournament." She said removing Kai's duel disk and putting it on her wrist.

Their life point counters lifted up to 4000.

"I'll start" Karri said drawing. "I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode (1800/1400) and I set two cards face down."

Aiken drew and looked over his hand. "Not bad…I start off with the field A Legendary Ocean! This increases all water monsters attack by 200 and lowers their star levels by 1 so now I can summon Giga Gagagigo. (2650/1600)" As his monster appears they start to pose as one. Karri and the rest of the member's anime sweat drop. "Now Giga Gagagigo attack!"

"Not so fast activate Mirror Wall!" Karri chained as a wall of mirrors appeared and as Giga Gagagigo attacked his points halved. (1325/1600)

"What happened to my monster!" Aiken said looking over his stats

"When you attack Mirror Wall your monsters attack points halve. But I have to pay 2000 life points to keep this trap on the field. Is it my Turn?" Karri asked innocently.

"I set two spell or trap cards face down and end my turn" Aiken said looking up.

Karri drew and looked at her new card a grin appeared on her face. "First I'll refuse to pay 2000 of my life points then I play Heavy Storm! Now I sacrifice my Harpy Lady for Zaborg the thunder Monarch.(2400/1000) now he can destroy your monster with his ability." The Chinese armored person raised a hand to form a lightning bolt then shot it at the monster that vaporized the moment it touched. "Now I attack your life points with Zaborg!"

Karri-4000

Aiken-1600

Karri then slid the card she drew into the disk. "I set one spell or trap card face down and call it a turn."

Aiken rumbled then looked over his hand and drew. "I play Gagigo Spirit this allows me to remove my two Gagagigo monsters from my graveyard to summon a new Gagagigo from my hand! So give a warm welcome to Gogiga Gagagigo (2950/2800) now then Gogiga Gagagigo attack!"

"Not so fast you triggered my trap card go Cybernetic Armoration!" she said as a trap card with armor like a VR system attached itself to Zaborg who looked at it with familiarity. "Now this trap card does something very special. Like Metalmorph if it equips to any of the Monarchs or Valkyrion it will morph them. So say hello to one of my personal favorites. Zaborg the Thunder Cyber Warrior(2600/1500) now then his ability activates allowing him to destroy all water or wind type monsters on the field at the cost of 500 life points per monster." Karri closed her eyes and smiled activating her monsters ability.

Karri-3500

Aiken-1600

Aiken yelped in surprise at the new monster. He looked through his hand and gulped. "I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Karri drew and looked at her new card. "I play monster reincarnation to slip my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch for Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode. Now I summon her to the field!" (1800/1400) "Finally I think I'll play one card face down and activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. To destroy the first face down card."

Aiken growled to himself as his Negate Attack vaporized.

"Now my Thunder Cyber Warrior attacks his life points directly!" Karri called as the warrior raised his hand and sent many pixels at him.

Karri-3500

Aiken-0

"Nuts!" Aiken called he then got up and ran off.

"Good Game!" Karri called as he ran off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that Night

Kai sat at his desk and set his deck down. He nodded to it and picked it up walking out the door. He slipped his card Key in and walked downstairs to meet Karri. He then walked out and walked down to the parking lot on the farthest floor. Where Davis and Asriel said.

"Time to prove yourself Kai" Davis said activating his disk.

"This time it will turn out differently" Kai said activating his disk.

"Lets Duel!" Both shouted.

The End!


	34. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Original Cards

Guardian's Obituary

Guardian's Castle

Guardian Herikor

Light Magician Envoy of Opportunity

Faith's Heart

Gagigo Spirit

Cybernetic Armoration

Zaborg the Thunder Cyber Warrior

Original Cards by other's

D.D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight (Gryphinwyrm7)

Oh if I forgot a card please tell me. Thank you.

This Fanfic is now over! Confetti starts to parade down over everyone so now you may check out season two of Knight Wars. AKA Knight Wars Archangel's saga.

And for all you Harry Potter fans I have a slow start on a Fic called Legends Reborn. Please check it out!


End file.
